Back to You
by hannah-jennifer
Summary: first fanfiction, so please R&R. McSwarek. once Andy and Sam get together, a possibly fatal problem arises. suck at summeries!
1. Chapter 1

Back to You

By: Hannah Lowe

"_Police, open up! Now!" _

_The man looked over at young couple, huddling in a corner, tears staining the woman's tan face. The shorter man, slightly panic stricken, raised a finger to his mouth, motioning the woman to keep quiet. He backed up the stairs, leaving to greet the officers. _

_The girl stared up at the other man, shorter than the first, who looked back at her, a small grin pulling at the corners of his lips. "You're gonna' get out of here. You're gonna' be safe," he whispered._

"_He's a detective, Sam. He can easily get the cops away from here and come back and kill us," she whimpered, fresh tears stinging her eyes. Sam pulled at his hands, trying to hug Andy, but couldn't due to the handcuffs tying down his hands._

"_McNally, Andy, listen to me. We'll be fine. I bet you that's Oliver or Nash or someone. Frank, even. They're going to get us out of here, alright?" Andy nodded her head, sniffling quietly._

**Chapter 1**

"McNally, sometime today." Sam's stern voice called out, snapping Andy out of her conversation with Traci. He stalked past them, on his way to the cruiser. Andy shook her head, smiling slightly.

"What are you all happy about?" Traci questioned, turning to leave.

"Oh nothing," Andy replied, the corners of her mouth turning up. Traci scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "I'll tell you after work, promise," Andy called as she ran to catch up with Sam.

Andy slid into the passenger seat of the cruiser, Sam handing her a coffee. As she went to speak, Sam put a hand up to silence her. He gave her a look, daring her to still talk. Andy turned her head to look out the window; _this is going to be a long shift_.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

"So," Andy started, "There's a rumor going around saying that you and Emma broke up. True or false?"

Sam sighed. He was hoping she wouldn't bring up Emma. Who he had been dating for the past month. He had started dating Emma when McNally turned him down. Well, not actually turn him down, considering he never asked her on a date. More like he tried to make out with her one drunken night in the Penny parking lot. So when he met Emma, he was interested in her, she was sweet, beautiful, smart. She was everything he could ever want. But she wasn't McNally. _God, I lo-_

"Sam?" Andy's worried voice bringing him out of his reverie.

"Oh, uh, yeah. You shouldn't listen to those rumors, McNally. And I don't think that's any of your business, anyways," he defended. Truth is, he just didn't want to talk about it.

"Sam, I'm your partner, and if it affects your work…" she trailed off.

"Fine," he paused, trying to figure out what to say, "yeah, Emma and I broke it off. It, uh, just wasn't going anywhere."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But don't worry, you'll find the right girl someday." She put her hand on his, trying to show sincere feelings, but on the inside she was jumping for joy. _Sigh, the right girl is right in front of you, Sam. Why can't you see?_

She felt Sam stiffen in his seat, seen the muscles in his jaw and neck tighten, his hand was back on the wheel, with the other, gripping it so tight his knuckles turned white at her words.

"Oh yeah? And when do you think you'll find Mr. Perfect?" he retorted, as he calmed down.

_I already have,_ she smiled.

"And who's that?"

_Oh crap, did I really just say that out loud? _Andy cleared her throat, "His name is-"

"_B&E on 27 Riverdale Avenue."_ Andy looked at Sam, who gave her a look, letting her know this wasn't over. She grabbed the radio and pressed the button.

"1505, 10-4. Be there in 5."

RBRBRBRBRBRBRB

Sam sat at the Penny, scotch in hand, going over and over what McNally had said, _I already have._ Who the hell could that be? Couldn't be Callaghan, they broke up months ago, and it couldn't be Chris, they were like brother and sister, and he was engaged to Peck. Maybe Epstein…. No, couldn't be man-boy either. Could be Anderson, who transferred to the fifteenth a couple weeks back, but he wasn't there long enough.

"Hey Sammy, what are you thinking in there?" Oliver asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. Sam turned to him, glaring.

"What do you mean?" he asked stupidly.

"Oh, I get it. You're thinking about your rookie," Oliver chuckled. Sam was about to retort when the doors of the Penny opened, revealing Traci and Andy.

Sam's breath caught. She wasn't wearing anything fancy, but she was breath-taking. She was wearing a teal tank top and white shorts with strappy sandals on her feet. Great for the summer heat, simple, yet Sam felt like all the air was sucked out of him.

He felt Oliver tap him on the shoulder, but ignored him as Andy made her way over. Sam downed the rest of his scotch, ordering another as she slid up next to him.

"Hot date, McNally?" Oliver quietly excused himself, going over to see Dov and Chris.

"I don't know, if he says yes," she answered smugly.

"Oh yeah? And who is he? Do I know him?" Sam started worrying, hoping no one snatched up his Andy.

"Yeah, you do. He's my TO, actually. Hard headed, stubborn, likes quiet. Has the worst jokes and acts all hard-ass, but he has a heart of gold," she smiled.

Sam smiled back, quickly catching on, "I bet he's also awesome. And why wouldn't this guy say yes?"

"Well, he just got out of a relationship," Sam cringed slightly, "and I don't want to push him. But if he really wants to…" she trailed off, trailing her fingers up his arm.

Sam looked at her, jaw slacked, and smiled. "Andy, how many drinks have you had?"

Andy laughed, "Me and Trac had some before we got here. You want to go?" she tilted her head back at the door. Sam laid some money on the counter before getting up and wrapping an arm around Andy's waist, leaving the Penny.

RBRBRBRBRBRB

**And that's chapter one. But I'm not sure if I should continue? This is my first ff so be nice. No beta so sorry for anything wrong. R&R please ! Don't worry, it will actually have a plot. But I thought the first chapter should be sorta fluffy haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to You**

**Thanks to ****Exuperance18****, dcj, kmart92, ****RookieBlue007****, and** **aolande1****for the super awesome reviews. You guys make my day And I'm thinking about giving them a dog, but I think it's too soon. Haha jk probably not. And I realized that in my last chapter there was no disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I wish….**

**And on a side note, happy birthday, Dad. I love you!**

**Chapter 1**

Someone was nudging Andy. Constantly. And she was getting annoyed. Very annoyed. After about two or three minutes of nudging, Andy pulled her arm back. Hitting the assaulting object in the head.

Only it wasn't an object as it was none other than Sam Swarek. Her ex TO, her best friend, and the man she just spent the best night of her life with. Sam Swarek, the man she loves. _Wait, I don't love him. Do I? What are you talking about_, she mentally scolded herself,_ you can't love him. It's too early. Two years is way too early. Or is it?_

The nudging started up again, but becoming more of a push than a nudge. Andy groaned, her head only slightly pounding. The arm which had been nudging her had stopped and wrapped itself securely around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I thought you wanted me to get up?" she mumbled, pushing herself into his warm body.

"I did, but that means you have to leave," he grumbled, his voice tired. He raised his head, pressing a kiss to the back of her head. He nudged his nose into her hair, inhaling her shampoo.

Andy grabbed his hand in hers, bringing it to her mouth and kissing each knuckle. She pulled away and turned to face him. She studied his face for a moment. There was a stubble starting on his face, light circles under his eyes, showing that he'd been working late, but as tired as her looked, his eyes were full of energy and well refreshed.

"So, there's not going to be any awkward morning after?" she asked, her eyes becoming slightly worried.

Sam grinned at her, _typical Andy, _he thought. "No, I don't think so. There shouldn't be, I've seen it all before. Last night was just rediscovering you."

Andy gasped, eyes wide, "You said you'd never bring that up!" She pulled the blankets over herself, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Sweetheart, I don't regret walking in the changing room at all. Especially when you're actually changing." He winked at her, dimples coming into full view. Andy got up, pulling the blanket around her until she found his discarded shirt, throwing it on.

"Hey, it's not my fault. Did you get the day off?" she yelled over her shoulder as she left the room. She padded to the kitchen, leaving Sam to get dressed. Sam walked into the kitchen as Andy was pulling out ingredients to make pancakes.

"Yeah, I told Frank I needed a personal day to take-" Sam froze, eyes wide.

"Sam, you okay?" she asked, worried. _Oh god, is he regretting this? No, Sam wouldn't do that. What's bugging him?_

"Andy, I have to go." Sam watched as her face fell, _sigh, she thinks I'm regretting this._ Sam made a move to get closer to her, but she backed away until her back hit the counter.

"What?" she asked, her voice sounding broken and scared. Sam cornered her, and put his arms on the counter, on either side of her hips, boxing her in.

"Andy, Andy look at me," he waiting until she met his eyes. His heart breaking a bit when he seen the unshed tears glistening in her soulful brown eyes. "Andy, I could never, even if I wanted to, and trust me, I'd never want to, regret this in my life. But, I have another mouth to feed."

She stared at him, her eyes searching his, before breaking down in laughter. Sam waited, confused, until her laughs died down into a giggle here and there. She stood up straight, wiping a humorous tear from her eye, before looking at him.

"Why are you laughing?" he questioned, slightly annoyed, but happy to see her smile. She smiled up at him, pecking him on the lips.

"Sam? Are you," she looked around the kitchen before making eye contact again, "are you pregnant?" and broke out into a fit of laughter again. Sam just stared, confused thoroughly now.

"Huh?" Upon seeing his confusion, she decided to explain.

"When you said you had another mouth to feed, it sounded like you were a pregnant woman." She laughed.

"Andy," he chuckled, "I am pregnant." Andy stared at him, her eyes wide. Sam stared back, a serious expression on his face. After a few moments, though, it was replaced with a smile and fit of laughter, Andy quickly joining him.

"No, seriously, Sam. Who else are you feeding?" she asked, coming down from her high.

"Molly."

"Molly?" she asked, eyebrow quirked. Sam stepped closer to her, putting his hands on her hips.

"My dog," he replied simply.

"You have a dog?"

"Yes. Why is that hard to believe."

"I don't know. You always striked me more of a cat person."

"How?"

"Every cat I ever owned was always lazy and cranky. Kinda like you." She chuckled a few times, Sam's face annoyed.

"Oh really? Well you weren't saying that last night," he breathed, moving closer, his lips almost touching hers. Until her pulled away abruptly, "I have a dog to feed.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRB

The couple arrived at Sam's house minutes later. Taking the keys out, Sam walked up the stairs to the front door, Andy following closely behind.

"Wait, you told Frank you were doing what with Molly?" Andy remembered. Sam turned to her.

"Not me, both of us. Molly needs to go to the vet and you get to help me," he smirked. He unlocked the door and loud, rough, barking could be heard from the back room. "You wait in the living room while I get her."

Andy sat down on a black leather couch, and looked around the room. The walls were a crisp ivory with dark wood furnishing, matching the black leather furniture. There were a few pictures hanging on the wall, some of him while he was in the academy. Some with Oliver and Noelle and Jerry. And one of him with a skinny girl with long brown hair with blonde mixed in, killer dimples, and dark eyes. Andy guessed that this was Sara, but she didn't look like Sam that much. She made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Andy heard a door close and scratching on the hardwood floors. She looked up to see Sam holding a chain lead, an odd coloured dog at the end. The dog had patches of light and dark coloured fur. She had, upon closer inspection, a brown eye and the other had a mix of amber, blue, and white. She also noticed the dog had no tail. She looked at Sam curiously.

"Andy, meet Molly," he introduced excitedly, she assumed because she was meeting his 'man's best friend' for the first time.

Sam noticed her looking at the dog as if she had 3 heads, so he decided to explain.

"Molly is a blue merle Australian shepherd. They're not that common and Sara had actually introduced me to the breed. Sara used to show shelter dogs in agility to help with their confidence, which helped hers knowing that she brought joy to dogs who had been through something tough like her. It might sound stupid, but after she was attacked, it was the only thing that made her really happy," he explained.

Andy nodded and got up as they left. Sam opened the back door and let Molly in the truck before jumping in the driver's seat. The drive was relatively silent, except for when Sam would tell her about Molly and her breed. He actually surprised her with his knowledge, even if it was on one breed of dog.

They arrived at the vet and Sam asked Andy to hold Molly whilst he signed them in. Andy looked down at the dog, her tongue was hanging out the side of her mouth, but when she noticed Andy staring she slowly closed her mouth and stared back for a moment.

Sam turned around when he heard a yelp of surprise coming from Andy. He seen Molly practically on Andy's lap, licking her face. Andy's laugh filled his ears, and he smiled. He turned back to the secretary who was smiling at the scene. She was an older woman, with grey in her brown hair, but her smile was one that reminded him of his mother.

"You guys are such a sweet couple. Why didn't you tell me you found someone, Sam?" she questioned him, a smile still on her face.

"Sorry, Linda, it didn't come up. But she is amazing. And I'm happy that Molly likes her. You'd understand," he smiled back.

"She's some pretty. Anyways, the vet will be ready in about 5 minutes and I'll take you in the back room now." Linda lead the young couple and dog to a back room that had charts all around, pamphlets, three chairs lined up against a wall, a counter with a scale and sink, and a check-out table in the middle of the room.

RBRBRBRBRBRB

"So where are we headed now?" Andy asked Sam as they were driving into town.

"Timmy's. I want a coffee. And besides, if you have a dog, you get a free Timbit," he grinned, dimples appearing on his face. Andy turned her head to look at him. "What are you looking at?" he asked, taking her out of her thoughts.

"Just this guy I know," she said, resting her head in her hand, which was being supported by her elbow on the window.

"Oh yeah? Wait, did we already have this conversation?"

"Yeah, but I didn't tell you everything," Sam looked at her, asking her to continue, "He's hot, with these dark eyes and has that badass, mysterious look to him. He doesn't like people to think he's so serious but people think that. He has an amazing voice that I can't get enough of and he does this thing with his-"

"Okay, I got it. He seems pretty awesome, but not as awesome as me. Because I do this thing with my-" he started.

"Okay, enough. Not in front of the dog." They laughed the rest of the drive.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRB

They arrived at the station about an hour later, after going home for a bit. They dropped Molly at home and came to see Jerry, who thought he had a lead on a case and needed them to go over the files.

They walked in the bulletin, side by side, and Andy felt a pleasant shiver ran down her spine when their hands brushed together. She turned her head and smiled at him, he mirroring her actions. They hurried into Jerry's office to get the work done.

About half an hour later, Sam and Andy were still in the office, going over notes. Sam looked over and seen that Andy was missing. He started to panic until he felt warm hands on his shoulders, moving down to loop around his neck. He felt her breath against the back of his neck, her lips moving up to his ear.

"Let's get out of here," she whispered. He knew they were alone and had been for awhile so he decided to go with her. He nodded and stood up, taking her hand in his and pulling her out of the station, her laugh music to his ears.

Andy wasn't sure what had some over her, but she wasn't complaining. Watching him for a short amount of time made her want to be with him a lot more. So she built up some courage and made a move. And she was happy she did.

They made it to the truck and took off for their house, leaving a dark figure standing in the doorway of the barn, fuming.

RBRBRBRBRBRB

**So here's the second chapter. R&R and thanks for reading. You probably know who the figure is, but they have a partner, possibly unexpected, I don't know. And Molly is based on the three dogs I have at home. She looks like MJ, who is a male blue merle Australian shepherd, acts like Maibe and Molly mixed. And the bit about the cat related to Sam is based on my cat, Henry, who is old and cranky. And I threw that in because 1) I thought it fit, and 2), yesterday marked 5 months since my cat, Dutchess, passed. And yes, Molly plays a part, not huge, but a part none the less. And don't worry, the story will start speeding up and you'll figure the plot out pretty quick. But I might add in a few twists. Sorry if anyone was a bit out of character.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the second chapter. I am hoping to update a few times a week, but I have school and birthdays and crap, but I can't see why I wouldn't be able to update. And I get the feeling I'm getting sick which means I'll be able to update! And I have another story coming out about McSwarek, each chapter is based on a song and it's called Thinking of You.**

**Enjoy :-) **

**RBRBRBRBRBRBRB**

Sam woke up to the smell of vanilla and possibly pancakes. Confused, he reached his arm out to find air. Quickly realizing it must be Andy in the kitchen; he jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants, a smile gracing his features. He padded out to the living room, which connected to the kitchen, and looked around. Andy's shirt lay forgotten on the floor, along with Sam's. He followed the sent out to the kitchen and his smile got wider at the scene before him.

Andy was kneeled in front of Molly, a piece of carrot in front of the dogs' face. The shirt Andy was wearing, which was actually one of Sam's, had ridden up enough that Sam thought maybe she should have worn shorts or else they'd never make it to the station.

"Okay, Molly, you can't tell Daddy that I gave you this, he might have my head," she whispered to the dog. Molly put her paw on Andy's knee, begging for a treat.

"I don't know, if you ask me, Daddy doesn't mind." Andy jumped at the sound of Sam's voice, the carrot flying through the air, landing in the dog's mouth. Andy stood up straight; the only sounds in the room were Andy's surprised breathing and Molly's crunching. Andy looked at Sam, a hand placed over her heart, trying to steady her breathing.

"Holy crap, Sam. You scared me. How long were you there?" she asked, her breathing calm now.

Sam stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, running them down her arms until her clasped her hands in his. He smiled down at her, "Long enough. You making breakfast, talking to Molly, wearing my shirt, now that's a sight I could get used to."

"Oh, really? Then you would mind if I left? Coz I have a meeting today with Gail and we have to go over the wedding plans. So I'm going to finish breakfast and shower," she explained, going to move around him. He caught her elbow and moved her back enough for him to whisper in her ear.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, suggestively, breathing in her ear. She turned around, a small smirk on her face.

"Yeah, actually. You can. Finish up breakfast and I'll see you when I get out of the shower." And with that she left to the bedroom. Sam stood there, mouth agape.

He looked down at Molly, whose ears were perked up looking at him. "Well, I just got out smarted by McNally. Who would've guessed?" Molly's whine at the question made him stare at her, annoyed. "Traitor," he accused. He walked back to the counter, finishing breakfast.

RBRBRBRBRBRB

Andy threw her hair into a messy bun as she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel tightly around herself. She wiped a hand across the mirror, getting rid of some condensation. She stared at her reflection for a moment. She looked refreshed, not tired, like she used to be. Her eyes traveled to her neck, eyes becoming wide and annoyed.

She stomped out of the bathroom, almost running into Sam. She backed up a step and pointed at him. Sam studied her; her skin was still wet, her hair leaving droplets on her tan skin. Her eyes were dark, but not with passion, more with annoyance…_what's up with her?_

"You did this," she said, pointing at a red-ish mark on her neck, "I'm supposed to go with Gail and Traci, _wedding planning_, with a _hickey_ on my neck?" Her voice was raised now, and if it had been anything else, Sam would've been scared, but right now he couldn't stop smiling.

"Andy," he put his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes, "it's okay. It's lower on your neck, a T-shirt should cover that."

She huffed, arms crossed, "Fine, but if they notice-"

She didn't get to finish, as his lips were crashing into hers, backing her up against the wall. Her hands immediately went to tangle themselves into his thick, black hair. His hands on her waist. His mouth traveled up her jaw until they reached her ear.

"Want a matching one," he breathed, smirking. She wanted to push him away, she had places to be. But when she put her hands on his chest to push him away, she found herself gripping his chest, her hands moving to the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

They continued with heated kisses and wandering hands for a few moments until Sam was pushed into Andy, quickly falling down. Andy stood there in shock, but it was short lived because loud, rough barking could be heard next to them. Andy looked down at Sam, a laugh starting to bubble until she couldn't stop. Sam on the other hand, looked like he was going to kill her, while Molly was standing there, still barking.

"Molly," Sam warned. He attempted to sound angry and strict, but when the dog's stun started wiggling and her legs and body shook with excitement, he knew he couldn't be mad.

"Why did she do that?" Andy asked, once she stopped laughing. Sam looked at her, noticing she wasn't mad at all, so neither should he.

"I taught her to attack if it looks like I'm being attacked. She must've noticed it was you or else she would've bit. It sounds dumb, considering how awesome I am, and I could easily take bad guys on my own, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. But at this moment," he glared at the dog, who had made herself at home on his lap, "I kinda regret it."

Andy shook her head smiling. She looked up at the clock, swearing, then realizing she was still in the towel, ran to the bedroom. Sam chuckled and got up, going to clean up breakfast.

RBRBRBRBRB

It had been over an hour since Andy had left, and Sam was sitting on the couch, in a T-shirt and faded jeans, Molly sleeping somewhere around the house. He had been planning to take her out, somewhere fancy. But then realized that it wasn't _them. Although, I like the sound of that. Andy and I. Together forever. _Although, forever is a long time. Sam smiled, _a forever with Andy? Yes, please._

He heard the front door open, and Molly barking. He quickly noticed that she hadn't stopped barking and the footsteps seemed heavier than Andy. _Maybe she just had a rough time and is pissed?_

"Hey, babe. How was wedding plan-"

Only Sam couldn't finish the sentence because something hard had hit him and then back of the head. Before everything went black, he heard a bark/growl and a scream. It had sounded a lot like …..

RBRBRBRBRB

**Go ahead, fill in the blank, I won't be mad. At all. In fact, when you comment, I'm asking you to guess. And if you want you can guess that accomplice, too. Anyways, that's chapter three. Please review, it's the reason why I am always so happy :-) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the reviews! So I think I should be able to update at least once a day, considering writing is one of the few things that makes me really happy. Anyways, a lot of you guessed correctly, for those who did guess, but here's a question I'd like you to answer, in your own opinion, who do you think the partner is?**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Andy sighed, her head was pounding and she was patrolling the streets with Dov. Not that she didn't like Dov, she did, he was cool and all, but he talked too much and he wasn't _Sam._ That was the only thing she had to look forward to, going home to Sam. She couldn't wait to talk, _that's right, talk._ _I'm sure he could go one night without jumping her._

She was bored, on top of everything. There was nothing interesting that day, a few B&E, domestic, complaint. Nothing fancy. And as Andy half-listened to Dov rant on about how annoying Gail and Chris were, because they were apparently caught making out in the living room more than once, she realized she _really_ needed to see Sam. It was sad to say, she missed the comfortable silence her and Sam had_. Maybe this is what it was like for him?_

"_Sound complaint, possible B&E at 15 Sandalwood Road."_

Andy's eyes went wide, her breath caught in her throat. She stared over at Dov, feeling the urge to scream. _That's Sam's house…_

"Andy, Andy," Dov sighed, frustrated, "1510, 10-4. En route, 10 minutes."

"_Copy that, 15-10."_

Andy was having a mental breakdown, she felt like someone was choking her, like Swann did. But Sam saved-

"_Sam!" _she screamed, almost making Dov stop the car. He turned to face her,

starting to speed up, now well aware what was wrong without her having to tell

him. He reached over, grabbing her hand in his.

"Andy, listen, he's fine. You know Swarek, no one is able to touch him," he

reassured, but Andy wasn't feeling very assured. In fact, she was still panicking.

They soon pulled up in front of the house and Andy felt like she was going to throw up. The front window was broken, the door was closed, but looked to be about to fall of the hinches and there was blood. _Oh god, Sam._ A rough barking could be heard and then squealing. Andy went to run into the house, but Dov's hand stopping her.

"Wait for back up, McNally," he warned. She ignored him, pushing through the door, going to find the man she loved.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRB

Andy ran into the living room. Her heart stopped beating. There was blood, everywhere, and there was a broken lamp, shattered over the floor. She quickly realized, following the blood trail out the door, that Sam was gone. And she was about to leave to find him until she heard the barking again.

Andy half-walked, half-ran, into the bedroom. The whining got louder, when she looked into the room, there was close everywhere. Some hers, some his, all torn up. Whoever it was didn't seem too pleased.

She walked over to the other side of the bed, kneeling down by the injured dog. She reached out her hand, patting the top of Molly's head. Her rib-cage was swollen; she probably had some broken ribs, and her mouth and bloody pieces of flesh, possibly from the attacker. She panted heavily, and Andy was fearing for the innocent creature. _You must've been protecting him, god, what happened?_

"Andy? Backup's on its way. Don't move, what do you see?" he quietly moved through the house, clearing every room, until her stopped in the bedroom door, watching Andy kneel over something. "What do you have there?"

"Molly," sensing his confusion, she added, "Sam's dog. She's hurt. Probably attacking whoever did this. He taught her to attack when he was endanger," she sniffed. Andy raised her hand to her radio, pressing the button, "This is officer McNally, request veterinarian help to location."

"_Veterinarian en route, 20 minutes."_

"I didn't know you could call the vets," Dov interjected.

"Yeah, well, sometimes…" she trailed off, continuing the patting on the dogs head, "You're going to be okay, girl." The dog opened her mouth, licking Andy's hand. She smiled weakly, her heart going out to the animal.

The moment was interrupted when backup arrived, voices floating in the house. Some of worry, others getting down to business. Andy looked back down into Molly's eyes, seeing them being drained of energy. Whatever had happened, it took a toll on her, and she couldn't imagine what Sam had been going through. She knew she had to make it, Molly had to survive. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes, knowing that if anything had happened to Sam, the dog was the only thing she had left of him. She knew it possibly sounded stupid, but if anything had happened to her, Andy would never forgive herself for letting it happen to Sam's companion.

She almost broke out into full sobs, she felt sick. Sam must have been going through hell and she didn't even know where he was or how to help. She looked back at Molly, she didn't realize it, but as Andy became a larger part of Sam's life, Molly became a larger part in hers. She had bonded to both Sam and Molly, and she could possibly lose both in one day.

RBRBRBRBRB

Andy sat in Jerry's office, trying to stay strong as Boyd and Jerry went over all the details. Luke hurried into the room, his hair slightly messy, but other than that, perfect. He and Officer Anderson shared a look, spiking Andy's curiosity. Anderson sent him a glare, a warning of some sort. Andy crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly becoming defensive. Luke and Anderson looked over at her, then back at each other.

"So we know Sammy was taking from his home yesterday around 1 or 2pm. The only witness was the neighbor who called it in and the dog," Jerry started.

"Wait, Swarek has a dog?" Luke asked, slightly annoyed. _Andy likes dogs, stupid Swarek._ He almost audibly grumbled. _Maybe having Sammy out of the picture might help him…._

"Her name is Molly," Andy said quietly, more to herself than anyone else, "and she almost died trying to help him." Her voice was stern, almost daring anyone else to speak about it.

"Well, Molly apparently got a snap at the attacker, so, we need to find people with bite, probably on they're arm." Jerry explained. Andy inspected Luke's arm from across the room. _Hmmm, no obvious bite. Maybe he covered it with make up?_ _I mean, he is a detective, so you never know._ Andy wasn't stupid, like she was before. She had a gut feeling that Luke had something to do with it,_ and Sam taught me to trust my gut._

She looked back at Boyd, hoping for answers. They were never friends, in fact, they kind of hated each other, but Sam was in danger. And they would have to put it aside for now. She noticed a glimpse of white under his leather jacket, but she wasn't sure.

Anderson looked at her; his blood looked like it would be boiling if possible. His eyes were burning holes into the back of her head, and not in a good way. Jerry dismissed them, before leaving, Anderson whispered in her ear.

"_This isn't over."_

RBRBRBRBRB

**So what do you think? Who is it? And quick note, sorry if this chapter didn't have like, any Sam/Andy, but something made me want to focus on Molly/Andy, I just felt like they didn't bond yet. And some people might think that's stupid, but Molly does have a part, and she does help a lot. And next chapter should be up tomorrow, or the next day, but probably tomorrow. Anyways, goodnight my peeps! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the reviews. And the chapter you are about to read, I am not very happy with, and I rewrote it a million times, but failed like every time. Anyways, enjoy. I guess.**

**RBRBRBRBRB**

The fuzziness in Sam's head started to clear. But as it cleared, the constant thrum of pain became louder. Sam expected maybe just a bad hangover, but he didn't remember drinking. In fact, he didn't remember much. Just that he was waiting for Andy and-_ Oh god._

Sam began to pull and thrash, attempting to get out of the bonds he didn't realize he was in. He tried to yell, but the only thing that came was a muffled, "_Amfy!"_, which was hardly understandable. He continued to thrash, blindly, as there was a pillow case placed over his head. His mouth was gagged, but he continued to yell, calling to anyone that might help.

He wanted to go home, to get out of here. _Wherever here is. I need to get back to Andy. Andy needs to be safe, I need to know she's safe, someone needs to be looking out for her. _Sam was pulled out of his panicked mind by heavy footsteps moving down stairs, closer to him. _I heard those before…_

The person stopped in front of Sam, who stopped trying to get out, except for his shoulders moving violently, partly from cold and mostly from worry, sorrow, and anger. Sam could make out a tall figure through the pillow case, even though his sight was blurry.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Who's going to watch over your precious little _slut_," the figure said. It was a familiar voice, one he should easily recognize. But he just _couldn't_. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. But thankfully, said person took off the pillow case, his face becoming clear as day.

_Callaghan._

Sam struggled, clenching and unclenching his fists, knowing that even if he wanted to, he couldn't attack. He glared up at Callaghan, anger evident in his onyx eyes. The tall man glared right back at him, he reached up his hands and un-tied the gag from Sam's mouth. He coughed for a moment, mouth dry.

"Where is she, Callaghan. Where'd you take McNally?" he demanded. If it weren't for the damn cuffs, Sam would be half way back to Andy, but with a murder charge on his hands. _Oh, well…._

"So it's back to McNally, isn't it? Thought maybe you were calling her Andy, considering _everything_ that happened."

"What do you want, jackass?" He was rewarded with a slap to the face, as he bit back a groan.

"I want you _dead!_ I want you to stay away from her, everything was fine until you and your damn bad-boy attitude got in the way!"

"Shut the hell up, Callaghan!" Sam roared, scaring Luke as much as he scared himself, "I'm not the one who made you sleep with your ex when you were engaged. You didn't know what you had when you had it and now she's gone. She's too good for you, she's too good for me," he added in a whisper.

"Then why is she with you and not me?" Luke was clearly not impressed with the admission; he was angry, confused, hurt, and blinded with rage. Sam was sure if Luke had known what he was doing, he would have stopped himself. _Or at least have picked somewhere less clichéd than a basement,_ he thought, looking around the room.

"In all honesty, I don't know. She's following her heart, and if you really loved her, maybe you would let her be happy. Don't put her through this, don't put yourself through this," Sam's cop side came out, as he tried to weasel his way out of the messy situation he managed to get himself in.

Luke apparently knew what was going on, and didn't like it, because he attacked Sam. Pushing his chair back so Sam's head hit off the floor, he knew his head was cut. He began to kick, and yell, and punch, and all Sam could do was wait. He attempted to curl over to protect his vitals, but it was easier said than done.

The beating continued for what felt like forever, until Sam blacked out. Luke continued the assault for another few minutes, only stopping when he was out of breath. He backed up, leaving to go upstairs. Sam lay on the ground, bloody and battered, but just conscience. He could hear movement upstairs, 3 sets of footsteps, and voices.

He could hear a roar of laughter, and a scream. He heard a door being slammed and the voices got closer. He could just make out what they were saying.

"How did you get -here -soon? They're -figure -wrong. Two –naps in –days, they'll know something is up," he could hear Callaghan, the voices got closer, probably right outside the door.

"Luke, brother, she was catching on. She noticed, and your little 'looks' didn't help, either," he heard the other voice, also familiar. Sam struggled, which Luke had heard, and the door opened. But the only person Sam could see was Luke. He walked over, frustrated, and tied the pillow case around his eyes in a blindfold. "Stay quiet." He left, leaving the door open, and Sam could still hear.

"He knows who you are, so keep your voice low, make it sound off," he instructed. Sam could feel the getting closer, standing next to him, a rough hand pulling his head back by his hair, inspecting the wounds on his face. He felt the man back up.

"Hey, Sammy, he really did a number on you," the other man said, his voice rough and tired, it was easily noticed that he lowered his voice and octave.

"So, where did you get her from, anyways?" Luke asked. Sam briefly wondered how he was talking about, but knew right away when the other man answered.

"In Cambridge, I think she was on her way to the vets to pick up Swarek's dog. She mentioned it before," he answered. Sam immediately started thrashing, trying to get out to help the kidnapped woman, _Andy, oh god, no!_ He started yelling, kicking.

"Andy, what did you do with her? She didn't do anything, leave her alone!" Sam yelled, tense, angry, thrashing, Luke was yelling instructions to the other man. "Do you hear me? Do whatever you want to me, leave her al-" Sam was cut off by an object flying at the back of his head, making him pass out.

RBRBRBRBRBRB

Sam awoke after, what seemed like, an hour or two. The blindfold was gone and he wasn't sitting in a chair anymore. He opened his eyes to see his wrists bound with handcuffs, and he was sitting in the corner of the room. He looked around, up at the ceiling. He seen a pulley-system with a rope attached to it. The rope was tied up to it on the ceiling in the corner of the room. His eyes followed the rope down to see who was bound to it. He momentarily forgot how to breathe. He whispered the only name that came to his lips,

"_Andy."_

RBRBRBRBRB

**So who else saw that coming? *raises hand* sorry, again. it would be better, but, I was right, I am sick, which means my head is really fuzzy. Sorry if anyone was out of character, miss-spelled words, blah, blah, blah. Like I said, not too happy with this chapter. I'm going to try to slow it down a bit, considering everything's moving really quickly. And I am bored, so I want some advice, **

**What do you think should happen to Molly? I'm debating on whether or not something should happen, so, I need your input.**

_***sings*Don't stop reviewing, keep doing what you're doing, reviews make my dayyyyyyyy!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, I'm sick, which means more time to update, wohoo! Thanks for the reviews, within the first half hour that my chapter was up. This chapter I really think is just a filler, again with the fact I'm trying to slow it down, so this is from Oliver's POV and Jerry's POV.**

**Enjoy **

**RBRBRBRBRB**

Oliver was beyond mad. His best friend was kidnapped, beaten and possibly dead. And he was terrified, he didn't know how to comfort Andy, but here she was, sobbing into him, just like his daughters' would. His fatherly instinct took over and he ran a hand soothingly down her hair and rubbed comforting circles on her back.

They stayed in the embrace for a few more moments before Andy pulled away. She mumbled an apology and gave a quick excuse saying she had a dog to pick up. She held her head high and walked out of the barn. Even though most onlookers would think she just had a bad day, Oliver could see her shoulders shake slightly, trying to hold back the sobs. He felt bad for her, he felt like faith was a cruel thing. They had finally gotten together and were happy and then _this_ happened.

If what McNally was going through was any worse than what Oliver felt, well he hoped she could manage to breathe long enough to watch him return. _If he returns. _Oliver shook his head, _can't be thinking like that._

He knew Andy shouldn't be alone. In fact, the possibility could quite possibly be dangerous. But he wasn't going to be the one to tell her, she might think he thought she was weak, incapable. She would think that, unless she doesn't have the energy. And by the looks of it, she didn't.

"Nash," Oliver called. Traci walked over, standing in front of the TO, "I need you to escort Officer McNally to the vets. I don't think she should be alone right now."

Traci nodded, leaving to find her best friend. Oliver went over to the coffee machine, needing more energy to make through the day. And hell if he was going to sleep tonight. Since Sam went missing the day before, Oliver felt like he had to watch Andy, to make sure she didn't go into 'self-destruct' mode. He knew she was in good hands with Nash.

So imagine his surprise when Nash walked back into the station, telling him that McNally had already left. He shrugged it off to her not wanting help, eager to have the last piece if Sam with her.

Imagine his even bigger surprise when he got a call from the Veterinarian Clinic asking when someone was going to pick Molly up. He answered, telling them he'd be there in half an hour. He hung up and went to report it to Best. He, Nash, Epstein and the rest of the rookies tried to contact her, nothing.

So here he is now, on his way to the vets, worrying now about _two_ missing officers. One who was kidnapped, the other who possibly is attempting to find him on her own. The other possibility is that she was kidnapped, too. Oliver shuttered at the thought. _I hope they're at least together, _he thought.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRB

Oliver walked through the Cambridge Veterinarian Clinic doors, walking up to the secretary. She looked up, seen the uniform, and smiled.

"What may I help you with, Officer?" she asked sweetly. Oliver looked around the room, it was clean, there were a few flyers on the walls, missing pets, etc. there were a few other people there, too. One man had an old beagle, one young woman had a mixed-breed terrier of some sort, and the last, a young boy, had a cat in a carrier. Oliver turned back to the woman, her name reading _Linda._

"Yes, actually there is, I'm here to pick up Molly," he started. Linda nodded, about to go get her, "can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, you might want to ask Sam, although I don't know where he is. Or what happened. Andy said she was going to pick her up, she said she didn't know what happened. But my interns said it was probably a robbery gone wrong. While they took Molly off to surgery, Andy explained. Said his house was broken into, Molly tried to protect the house. I hope Sam's okay. I can't imagine what he's feeling, Molly was his baby. Raised her well, too." Linda, turned, leaving to get the dog.

"One of a kind, all right," Oliver muttered to himself. A few minutes later, the vet walked out with Linda, who had Molly on a leash. She was wobbly, her back and stomach shaved, gauze and taped was wrapped around her. Her left front leg was wrapped in a bandage. _Sheesh, you look like hell. _They went into an examination room, closing the door.

He kneeled down in front of Molly, accepting the welcoming wiggle and licks. He chuckled at her. She curled around, turning in toward him, trying to get as much pats she could get. Even in a time like this, the innocents of this dog amazed him.

"She has to be watched for the next 48 hours, but she's been recovering quickly so we are going to send her home. The familiar environment should help with the healing process. She has to keep the movement to a minimum, no walks until I clear her. So keep her calm. If you want, keep her in a large crate with blankets and toys to keep her busy. She had internal bleeding, 3 broken ribs, which are both from being kicked. She had a fractured leg, which I believe she was jumping at the attacker, either grabbed or pushed off with enough force to cause damage." He handed Oliver a container that was held in a baggy. There were bloody pieces of what appeared to be movie wax. "This," he held up the bag, "is what Molly pulled off the attacker. Actually, she bit him, and tore flesh off, so here's your DNA." He handed Oliver the baggy and left the room.

"I'll see you at the front desk when you're ready," Linda told him, also leaving. Oliver sat in one of the chairs, Molly's stub wagging. She sat in front of him, and Oliver realized he had no idea how to get her to the car. He got up, opened the door and walked out, leaving Molly in the room. He knew she couldn't get anywhere, so he left the door opened. He walked up to the desk, Linda smiled at him.

"So, we expect to see Molly back here next Friday, what time is good for you? We have anytime between 11:00am and 5:00pm." She quickly typed on the computer, looking back at Oliver.

"Uh, 1:00 is good, is there anything else I need?" he quickly turned his head to look at Molly, who was sitting in the doorway of the room. He looked back at Linda, who was writing on a notepad, ripped off the piece of paper and handed it to him. He tucked it in his pocket, told her he'd be right back, and went to open his car door. He walked back in, picked up Molly, walked back out, and placed her on a blanket in the back seat of the car.

RBRBRBRBRB

Oliver parked the car in the driveway, leaving the dog in the car, and knocked on the door. A very tired Jerry opened the door a few minutes later. It had been hard on Jerry as well, Oliver could easily see. Jerry looked a bit surprised, but when he heard a bark from the car, he knew exactly why here was here.

"One second, I'll go put the blanket and toys in the crate," Jerry informed him, leaving Oliver on the step. Jerry had kept Molly with him, whilst Sam was undercover. He kept her in the back room, where it was calm and quiet. Molly didn't fare well when Sammy had left for eight months, Oliver wasn't sure if she could go the rest of her life without him.

Oliver went back down to the car when Jerry returned. He opened the back seat and slowly lifted Molly out. He carried the dog through the door, into the back room, and laid her in the crate where the top had been taking off. Molly sniffed around for a minutes, remembering the old crate. Oliver patted her on the head, and left to get the DNA to the barn.

RBRBRBRBRB

Jerry lay awake in his bed, tossing and turning. On top of not being able to sleep because of Sammy, Molly wouldn't stop whining and screaming. He knew she wasn't in pain because he gave her, her pain meds. And she was used to this place; she came with Sam every time he came over. She hardly made it through the 8 months he was gone, but he always put one of his T-shirts with her.

_There we go,_ he thought. He picked up his phone, dialing the familiar number. He waited 4 rings before the voice on the other side picked up.

"Hello?" Traci asked, having just woken up.

Jerry smiled, "Can you come over here?" he asked. He knew she was tired and upset about Andy going missing, but he needed her.

"I'm not leaving this bed so you can play 'good-cop, bad-cop', again," her voice was raised, annoyed, "besides, I have Leo tonight."

"I don't want to 'play'. I need a favor, Traci. You can bring Leo if you want. I need you to sit here while I get something from Sam's." he heard her sigh on the other end.

"You are so lucky he doesn't have school tomorrow. I'll be over in 15, but this better be good."

RBRBRBRBRB

Twenty minutes later, Jerry was on his way to Sam's. He filled Traci in on Molly, and Traci sat in the room with her and Leo, telling him about how Molly saved Sam from the raccoons a year ago. Traci remembered the story, although she didn't tell Andy because she forgot at the time.

Jerry unlocked Sam's front door, walking through the hallway to his bedroom. Crime cleanup had already been there, so there was no glass or blood and all the clothes were returned to their drawers. He walked up to the dresser, pulling the second drawer open and grabbed three T-shirts. He'd come back for more if he needed to, but he wasn't sure how long Sammy would be gone.

He closed the drawer, and as he was about to leave the bedroom, a picture on the nightstand caught his eye. He walked over to it, studying the people in it. It was a picture of Sam and Andy at the Penny, on Sam's birthday. Andy was standing in front of him, he was leaning down, and their foreheads were touching. Andy's hands were held in Sam's, in-between them. They didn't know their picture was being taken, and they were in their own little world. But when Oliver snapped the picture, he got it printed and put in a frame, giving it to Sam as a gift he forgot.

Jerry turned around; he took a breath, and left the house. He just needed to be with Traci. Knowing that Sam and Andy might not be able to see each other again, or if they were kidnapped by the same people, it may be the last time seeing each other, Jerry didn't want to waste anymore time away from her. He wouldn't propose, not yet, although he had the ring, he was waiting for Sam and Andy to get back. _But if they don't…_

RBRBRBRBRB

Jerry unlocked the front door, walking in. Traci popped her head out of the back room, holding a finger to her lips, silently telling him to keep quiet. He continued the short walk to the room, and he couldn't help but pull Traci into a hug and smile at what he saw.

Leo's head was lying on a spare pillow, fast asleep. His small hand was gripping Molly's good paw, holding it. Molly's head was lying on her leg, eyes drooping. Every few moments she would reach down and lick Leo's hand.

Jerry let go of Traci, knelt down by Molly, and pulled out Sam's shirt. He handed it to Molly, who sniffed it, her stub started to wiggle. Jerry placed it under her head; he could put it on her in the morning. He patted her on the head, and turned to leave.

"I'll blow up the air mattress, bring it in. he can sleep on it." Jerry said.

"Are you sure. I don't want to bother Molly," she answered, concern etching her voice. Jerry nodded, _right now; Leo is one of the only things that calmed her down._

After Leo was placed on the air mattress, Jerry set up a baby monitor so he could keep an ear on Molly and Leo. Jerry crawled into bed with Traci, hugging her tightly. He kissed her hair, whispering, "They're going to come home, I know it."

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

**This was probably my favourite chapter to write so far, even though there was no Sam/Andy. Sorry about that, again. I just felt like Oliver and Jerry needed some spotlight time. Anyways, next chapter will have McSwarek, promise ;) I wonder how many of you looked up Blue merle Australian shepherds to figure out what Molly looks like. Haha, the actually Molly is my thumbnail/picture by my profile thing. See you people tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I really want to thank you for the oh so kind reviews! I do love writing Molly's character, even if she is a dog. I feel like she can have such a large role in their lives. I know my Molly does, so does MJ and Maibe. So, without further ado, chapter 7. PS. This chapter might get pretty bad, just a warning**

**RBRBRBRBRBRB**

Andy opened her eyes, slowly, trying to ignore the pain. She tried to move her hands, but they were bound by cuffs attached to a rope. She briefly wondered what for, but remembering the faces she seen when she was picked up, she knew why. She began to struggle, but a deep voice from across the room made her pause.

"It's no use, I already tried," Sam said, his voice scared, rough, and full of sorrow. She looked at him, he was bloody, cuts and bruises all over, and he was tired. Her breath hitched, her breathing becoming slightly erratic. She was panicking, like, really panicking. "Andy, stop! Calm down, I'm fine, you're okay, too, I think. Are you-are you okay?"

Andy curtly nodded, it hurt to move her neck, probably because that was where she was grabbed. "Are you okay? Wha-what happened?" she was beyond confused, which scared her.

"I was waiting for you to get home, watching TV. He came behind me and just _hit_ me, I blacked out. Woke up here later," he explained simply, not wanted to freak her out, "what the hell did they do to you?"

Andy looked down at her ripped clothes. Her uniform top was unbuttoned and her pants were torn at the legs. She shook her head, "Nothing. I just, I don't remember them attacking me, but I remember being in the van and being brought here. I struggled, and he-he pushed my down and I tried to crawl away, he grabbed me and- Sam, he didn't rape me." She was on the brink of tears, a few already falling down her face. All Sam wanted to do was go over and hug her, tell her everything was okay. But they both knew that wasn't true.

"Who took you?" she asked, breaking the silence that had fallen around them. He stared at her, wary. He wasn't sure if she should know that it had been Callaghan that took him. He thought for a moment, _screw it._

"Callaghan," he paused, waiting for her to defend him, but she didn't, "you?"

"I know Luke took you, or, I at least knew he had you. I was talking to him upstairs, don't worry, I wouldn't defend him," she said, knowing he was thinking she'd defend him.

"You didn't hear me, Andy. I asked 'who took you'?"

"Boyd," she sighed. Sam's head shot up in disbelief. _But, he was on my side…_

"Do you know why?" he turned his body, ignoring the pain, so that he was fully facing her. She, too, turned her body, wincing in pain, to face him. Her hands moved to the ropes that were holding the cuffs. She used them for support as she went onto her knees, lifting one leg so that she was kneeling down.

"No," she deadpanned. No emotion, no nothing. But a small grin, barely there, that had made its way onto her face. She stood up slowly, her knees still wobbly, legs shaky. She summoned all the strength she had and stumbled over to Sam. The pulley-system only going to half the room, but the extra rope allowing her to be 4 feet away from Sam. He itched to touch her, to hold her, for possibly the last time, before anything went down.

She sat back down and reached her leg out towards him. He got the memo and stretched his out as well. To any passer-by, it may look stupid, but it was the only physical contact that they could manage. They sat like that for a few minutes before Andy ducked her head, her hair covering her face, before he could see her cry again.

"Andy, what's wrong?" As rhetorical as the question was, he asked anyways. Although, the answer he got wasn't one he was expecting. Well, sort of.

"It's just, I was so scared when I walked into your house after we got the call about the B&E. There w-was blood, ev-everywhere. And I knew you were gone, but Molly kept, _oh god,_ she kept whining. I am so _sorry_, Sam," she sobbed. Sam stared, confused.

"What happened, Andy?" his voiced raised a bit, but not from anger.

"I wanted for us, for us to be a family, us three. I think, I think she was protecting you. I f-found her. She was bloody, and beaten. But I took her to the vet and I was on my way to pick her and, just, _god! Why am I such an idiot?_" she cried. She looked up at Sam, tears streaming down her face. She choked momentarily on her tears, but recovered quickly. Tears sprang to Sam's eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He couldn't, he had to be strong for Andy, for Molly, for his _family._ Molly and Andy were his family, and he put them both in danger.

"It's okay, Andy, she's okay. _We're _okay. Wait, Boyd took you?"

She sniffed, "Yes."

"Did he say what he wanted from you?"

"He, uh, he said something about ruining you, and getting back, and revenge. He said I-I ruined you, that it was my fault that you didn't go back in Guns and Gangs. That you ruined me and Luke and this is revenge on both of us? I don't know, I'm just so, _so,_ confused." She was crying again, _god, I hate to see her crying._

The moment was interrupted by footsteps coming down the stairs. Andy quickly scrambled back over to her corner, crouched down, and curled into a ball. Luke opened the door, walking over to Sam. He reached up and unhooked the handcuffs. Sam looked up in surprise, as did Andy.

"You're so lucky I didn't kill you right here and now. _Boyd_," he practically spat his name, "thought we should give you 24 hours to see each others, say your good-byes. That _stupid sap._" He walked over to Andy, Sam still hadn't moved. He grabbed Andy's chin and forced her to look at him. Sam clenched his fists, stopping himself from moving.

"You listen here, in 24 hours, we are taking Sam upstairs, don't worry, _princess_, we won't hurt him. But, I am hoping to have some 'break-up fun' with you." And with that he left back up the stairs, slamming the door. Sam rushed over to Andy, holding her jaw in his hands. He looked deep into her eyes and while he expected to see fear from what Luke had said, considering she practically recoiled, he saw relief. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his. The feeling she had missed so much since he went missing.

He moved his hands to her hair, tangling his fingers in her long strands, deepening the kiss. _God I missed her,_ he thought. The stayed in their embrace for what seemed like forever, when they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together. He stared into her eyes, hoping this wouldn't be the last time they'd be together. They still had their wedding, the anniversaries, the child births, birthdays, everything. _Now or never._

"I love you."

**RBRBRBRBRB**

**I'm **_**super **_**happy, but I am happy with this chapter. I found it actually sort of hard to write, but not too bad. See ya tomorrow :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! They always make my day :) and I want to thank my best-est friend, Jen, who is freaking' awesome and listened to me ramble on about my story. This chapter, or next chapter, I think it'll be next chapter, which has some graphic crap. Anyways, enjoy.**

**RBRBRBRBRBRB**

Andy's eyes went wide, not sure what to say. She could feel Sam pause at her silence, starting to pull away. Her eyes, which were downcast, started to fill with tears. She looked at his shaking hands, she felt bad, and she needed to say it back. Because she felt it, too. She just hadn't admitted it yet.

Sam pulled away, staring at her. Her hair was covering her face, so he couldn't see her expression. _God, she doesn't feel the same way. You're so stupid, Sam, you asshole! Why did I have to fall in love-_

"I love you, too," she whispered. He barely heard it, but he knew she said it. He _felt_ it. He stared deep into her eyes, and he _seen_ it, the love, adoration, bravery. Everything she felt, he seen in her eyes. You could always see what she was feeling in her eyes, that's why she's so crappy in undercover, _unless her cover was in love with mine…_

"Sam?" her sweet voice brought him back, he looked back into her eyes, a large smile gracing his features. He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her deeply. She responded with equal passion. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, and they only broke apart for air. Even then, their foreheads were together and Sam brushed his nose against hers. His face broke out into a sloppy grin, one of pure happiness. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back down.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRB

Oliver waited in the briefing room, waiting for Best to return with the DNA results. He looked over at Nash, who was being held by Jerry, as she tried not to cry. Everyone at the station was trying to get any leads, so far, they got nothing.

Best walked into the room, which instantly became silent. He looked around, sorrow on his face. He knew it was rough, and even though the news wasn't unexpected, it still made him sick to his stomach.

"The DNA results came back, and we have a match," he cleared his throat as the room became full of voices. He heard someone shout, "Then why don't we get going?" Best raised his hands, trying to calm the room full of officers and detectives.

"It may be kind of expected, to McNally and Sam's close friends, but nonetheless, it makes it more urgent. We might know who and what we are dealing with, but this person knows the system, what to do, and how to do it. We also now know that he has an accomplice, we just don't know who that is yet. But, we have a feeling that Callaghan won't be back here anytime soon."

The room erupted with yells, chatter, theories and claims that they knew it had to be him. Frank let it simmer down for a moment, and then continued, "So, we know that he's dangerous. He has a grudge against Sammy, a grudge against Andy. But we know he couldn't hurt Andy, or that he wouldn't. And if he did, we don't know what he'll do to Sam. We have to move quickly and quietly, he can't know."

The room slowly emptied, people leaving in a file. Frank noticed that Boyd was the first to leave, considering he usually one of the last. He popped his head out of the door, calling him back. He stopped, frigid, slowly turning and walking back.

"Yes, Frank?" he asked, he sounded innocent, but Frank knew better. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You'll be kept in a holding cell until we can interview you, we know you have something to do with it. The DNA wasn't just Luke's. We know you helped take Sam. Now, if you will accompany me to holding cell 4, I will see you in the interview room in an hour."

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

"So, you want to tell me where you took them?" Best questioned, hands placed on the table, staring down Boyd. He looked intimidated, but kept his cool. He looked up at Frank, sighing.

"I can't, I'm sorry. Actually, I'm kinda' not. Sorry to say, but, that bitch ruined my undercover op."

Best slammed his hands on the table, rage obvious in his eyes, "Her name is Officer McNally, and two years on the job, she is already twice the cop you'll ever be!" (**A/N: sorry for taking Sam's quote!)** Boyd backed up in his chair, scared.

"Fine, fine. All I can tell you is what happened. But Luke will go after me," he complied, afraid of what the other detective could do.

Best shook his head, "If you help, we'll put you in protective custody. We hardly have a lead, and we need an idea of where he might've taken them. We know that you know, but I know you won't tell us, so you could at least help a bit."

Boyd nodded, "He came up to me last week, and I thought he was going to ask about the Steven's case. But, he apparently wanted to talk about McNally. He was going off about how he'll get her back. Like we were good buddies, but I hardly like the guy. And I feel like this is my entire fault, not," he ran his hands through his curly hair.

"How?"

"I told him that she was with Sammy, and he snapped. He didn't say anything; he just shut up and left. He walked up to me at the Penny, asked if we could talk outside. So, I went out. He said he needed to get Swarek alone, to talk to him. So I went with him when he went to get Sam. I walked in and the dog was attached to his arm, Sammy was knocked out. I went to help Luke, I grabbed the dog. She bit me, too. I kicked her off. She fell, I knew I hurt her. I watched her stumble off, I knew I broke her leg."

"Then what happened?" Best asked when Boyd stopped. He looked up at the dark man, sighing again.

"Well, Callaghan told me to grab Sammy and take him to the car, which I did. He said he had something to do. I had to push the dog off, again, she was still trying to protect Sam. I felt bad; I'm not a bad guy. I have a heart. I grabbed Sam and left. I put him in the car and walked back in coz Luke was yelling. I walked into the back room and he was tearing up clothing, the dog but him again. When we left, I thought she was dead."

"What about McNally?"

"Luke said she was on her way to get the dog, so I followed her. She took the back road, it's quicker. I followed her, cut her off, she turned, car rolled into a ditch. I grabbed her out of the car and took her to where we took Sam," he admitted. He scratched his head, Frank helping him up, taking him back to the cell.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRB

Frank sat back in his chair, exhausted. He heard Noelle knock on the door, which he signaled her in. she sat in the chair across from him, she was tired and scared. Something was gnawing at her.

"Are you okay? I know, these last few days have been hell. But they'll be back, getting married soon," he promised. Noelle only then made eye contact, her face showing no smile at his attempt at humor.

"Frank, there's something you should see."

**RBRBRBRBRBRB**

**Sorry for lack of Sam/Andy, when I originally planned this chapter, I planned more McSwarek. Sigh, oh well, there will be next chapter. Sorry if Boyd was off-character, I had trouble grasping his personality, like, a lot. And I didn't really like Boyd, but he seemed like a guy who had a pitbull or some 'tough' breed who was his baby. So, he striked me as a guy who had a soft spot for animals, but that's just what I thought. It really doesn't matter. And yes, I love pit bulls, and it just seemed like a dog that would suit Boyd. I guess. Anyways, until tomorrow, peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I felt like it had been a while since I updated, so here it is. It took a pep talk from my friend, Jen, to continue. I've been feeling uninspired, due to lack of…never mind, not important. So here is my attempt at chapter 9.**

**RBRBRBRBRBRBRRBRB**

_"__Frank, there's something you should see__."_

A thud was heard as Frank's chair hit the glass wall of his office. Fellow officers and detectives turn to see what was going on, momentarily stopping their research. He sent a quick glare, silently telling them to drop it. He turned his eyes back to look at Noelle. He studied her for a moment. He eyes were filled with fatigue, sorrow, and dread. He strong shoulders were slumped, tired, and her mouth was turned down in a frown. He stood in front of her, inches away, and reached out his arms to put his hands on her shoulders in a comfortable manner. His hands dropped to his sides though, when the door to his office opened, a distressed Jerry on the other side. Jerry was a mess, his hair was unruly, his suit was wrinkled and overall he looked like hell.

"What is it?" he finally spoke up, his voice rough. Jerry shook his head, pointing towards his office.

They followed Jerry, closing the door behind them. Noelle sat in the desk chair, Frank leaned against the wall, and Jerry walked, pacing. He walked over to the desk, picking up photos. He placed them in Frank's hands.

"I, uh, I found it when I was searching Boyd's car. It's the only thing that we _really_ have. This changes everything. They _did something_ to_ Andy. _That means they'll do worse to Sam. We can't let that happen. We have to hurry," Jerry said, voice cracking from fear.

Frank looked down at the photos. He had assigned Jerry the car because if the other detectives found something, it'd be the talk of the station. All the blood in Frank's body went ice cold as he realized what the pictures were of. All throughout the backseat of the car, windows included, was blood. Some dry, some wet, all Andy's. They hadn't noticed it when the car was brought in because it was covered in a tarp. Frank almost dropped the pictures; _Boyd hadn't said Andy was injured. _He angrily threw down the photos, going to Boyd's holding cell.

RBRBRBRBRB

Sam looked down at Andy, who was peacefully sleeping in his arms. She was dead sent on not falling asleep because _'I want to spend every moment we have left together and awake. I know we are going to get out of here, but just in case something happens and we are separated.' _ He was happy with having her awake, but he wanted her to save her energy. They were lying together, her in his lap, her head in the crook of his neck, and his arms wrapped tightly around her. She fell asleep about half an hour ago, and he knew something was off. Luke was gone in search of Boyd so he knew it had nothing to do with him. But he knew something was off.

Sam sighed, moving out from behind Andy, gently laying her down on the cold floor. He looked around for something to put under her head, but ultimately chose his shirt. He stripped off the garment, wincing as his wounds stretched and contracted. He crumpled it up and put it underneath her head. He had a feeling that something was wrong with _her._ She couldn't be uninjured; she was lying to him about it. He knew it. He picked up her right arm, inspecting it. He did the same with the other. It wasn't until he seen the puncture wound on the inside of her elbow on her left arm he knew for sure. It was small, and he had ones like these, when he donated blood…..

It was a needle wound, they injected her with something. His movements became more frantic, his search became more needed. He rolled up her pant legs, checking, and found nothing. His hands gripped the bottom of her academy T-shirt, breathing out, and pulled it up, inch by inch, until he came by medical tape wrapped around her abdomen. His breath caught in his throat at how much there was. He pulled the shirt back down, checking to see if she was still asleep. He slowly stood up, careful not to wake her, and went to the door.

He stood in front of it, backed up, and kicked the door as hard as he could. He kicked it three more times, until he heard a groan from across the room. He looked back at Andy, who stirred, but didn't wake. He pushed on the door, noticing it was looser, and lifted his leg on more time, kicking it. The door opened with a bang. It bounced off the hall wall, and almost hit him as he tried to make his way through. He gave one last look to Andy, who was still sleeping, and stepped into the hall, up the stairs.

_Andy, we're getting out of here, _he thought, _we're getting free. And we'll live together for the rest of our lives and-_

There was another door, at the top of the stairs, and it was bolted. The door wasn't wooden like the other one; it was titanium, one you'd see in the banks. _Where the hell are we?_

He heard Andy groan again, but there was something in the sound that worried him. He was about to run down to her, when a medium size white box caught his eye. It was plastic and had a red cross on the front. _A first-aid kit? Well, I'm sure Callaghan won't mind if I take it._ He pulled the kit off the wall, practically running down the stairs.

Andy was clutching her stomach, still groaning, and tears were streaming down her cheeks as she cried in pain. She was whimpering his name and his heart broke a little bit more. He kneeled down next to her, cradling her head in his hands, putting his forehead against her. He quickly brushed his lips against hers, reaching down and grabbing her hands in his rough ones.

"Andy, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry, Bambi, you couldn't get rid of me if you wanted to," he chuckled, trying to lighten her mood. She looked into his eyes, chanted her apologies, as he shushed her.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, "I'm so, _so_, sorry. I just, it, I didn't want to worry you. I knew you would panic. And then, then I woke up and you were gone and I thought they killed you and I-" She was cut off by his lips, and she wouldn't want to be shut up any other way.

"I broke the door," she looked up at him hopefully, "It was a dead end. The other door is bolted shut. Callaghan kept the first-aid kit on the wall. So I grabbed it and I need you to just lie still because this will hurt, I'm sorry."

He lifted up her shirt, taking scissors from the kit, and cut the tape away from her soft skin. She sucked in a breath as he lifted away the bloody gauze. He pulled out some alcohol, put it on a cotton ball, and sat it down on top of the box. He checked the wound, which was at least 5 inches long, not too deep, but would need stitches, and there was dry blood around it. He grabbed the cotton swab and dabbed it on the wound. Andy sucked in a breath, wincing at the sting, and gripped Sam's forearm. He smiled apologetically at her, swiping it across her stomach.

"Can you wait to get out of here, McNally? Think about what Ollie will say when he catches us making out in the interrogation room," he chuckled, he heard her call his name, in a whimper, and he continued, "He'll be the best man at our wedding. Nash will be you're maid of honor, I bet. Hell, you'll be beautiful in your wedding dress. I mean, you'll be beautiful whatever you wear, you always are, but I'll probably pass out because I wouldn't breathe."

Sam put more gauze over her wound, wrapping it. She smiled up at him, holding his hand in hers. She reached up, tangling one of her hands in his thick black hair. She brought his head down to hers, kissing him soundly. Their lips moved together in a dance for a few more moments before they had to part for air.

"Is this your weird, psycho way of proposing to me? While we're being held hostage?" she chuckled, she couldn't contain her happiness as a smile took over her face. He wrapped his fingers in her soft brown hair, his smile mirroring hers.

"Yes," he looked deeply in her eyes, "McNally, when we get out of this living hell, will you do me the honoring of marrying me?"

Forgetting all the pain that was coursing through her body, she nodded and whispered, "Yes."

He looked down at her, eyes shining with happiness, "Yes?"

She nodded, happy tears brimming her eyes, "Yes, of course!" Her laughter filled the room as he flipped them over, letting her sit on him. She leaned down, fisting her hands in his hair, kissing him hard. He wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping note of her wounds, leaning up, against the wall, so she doesn't have to be bent over. They were going to get out of here, and when they did, they were going to be together forever.

_I want to go back to you_

_Back to me_

_Back to us_

_Back to free_

_Back to hope_

_Back to peace_

_Back to home_

_Serenity_

_All our dreams_

_Will come true_

_When I get_

_Back to you_

**RBRBRBRBRBRB**

**So I was actually happy with this chapter, as odd as it was. And the song at the end was one I wrote, called Back to You, duh. And it was the inspiration of the story. So I hope you enjoyed it. R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I really want to thank you for the super awesome reviews! And nana-puddin, your question will be answered in the next few chapters, I think. Or at the end of the story. On another note, I am confused whether o should write the second part as a sequel to this, or just stick with the one story. You tell me, haha.**

**Chapter 10**

Jerry pulled the pillow tighter over his ears, trying to block out the rough sound assaulting him. He gave up quickly, throwing the pillow across the bedroom. The barking wouldn't stop; he knew it never would, until Sammy returned. It wasn't like he'd get any sleep anyways, with Callaghan keeping Sam and Andy. He reached over, switching on the lamp next to the bed. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up. He was tired, angry, annoyed, and willing Molly to shut up. He knew there was no point in yelling, it wouldn't help. So he got off the bed, walking down the hall to the back room before the neighbors had the chance to call.

He opened the door to the back room quietly, but loud enough for Molly not to be surprised. The multi-coloured dog sat in the crate, Sam's shirt wrapped around her. She stared at Jerry, recognition on her face. She let out one last whimper before trying to walk over to Jerry. She was healing well, her injuries still causing pain, though. Jerry kneeled down in front of the crate, stroking the soft fur of her head. She reached out to lick his hand, greeting him. Her stub was wiggling, but it was superficial. Jerry knew she wasn't truly happy, she couldn't be.

_~Flashback~_

_Jerry's car pulled into Sam Swarek's driveway, putting it in park. He waited for a few moments, before honking the horn. He rolled down his window, ready to yell out at Sam, he stopped when he heard the barking coming from the backyard. He opened his door, locked the car, and followed the noise to the gate. He peered over and could hardly contain the smile at the sight._

_Sam was running around in the backyard, rope toy in hand, as a small, odd looking, dog ran behind him, barking eagerly. Jerry laughed out loud when Sam tripped over a rock, falling on the soft grass. The puppy jumped on his chest, licking and nipping and barking. Jerry took the opportunity to open the gate and walk into the backyard. The small dog noticed, jumping in front of Sam and barked protectively. Sam chuckled and grabbed her sides, pulling her to him. He stood up, picked up the dog, and held her in his arms._

"_Hey, Jerry. What's up?" Sam asked, laughing as the dog licked his face and wiggled. Jerry shook his head, laughing along with him._

"_Oh, nothing much. I just came to pick up my best friend, who was supposed to be at my house about half an hour ago, for poker. But when I came to get him, he was playing with some dog. Even if it is a puppy." Truthfully, Jerry wasn't angry at all. He knew he blew off poker nights plenty of times when his late dog, Joey, was sick. Sam chuckled at him, holding the small dog at arm's length, trying to hand her to Jerry._

"_Sorry, buddy, I kind of got caught up," he looked at the dog, then at Jerry, "You want to hold her'? I only got her yesterday." Jerry looked at Sam, almost breaking out into laughter._

"_Well, I wonder what people would say if they knew bad-ass Swarek had a little puppy?" Jerry teased. Even then, he put his arms under the dog's front legs, picking her up and holding her. She licked his face, and he could feel her stub of a tail wagging against his arm._

"_Ha ha, very funny. Her name is Molly, she's five months. And she's a pain in the ass, but I'm sure she'll be okay."_

"_Hey, Sammy," Jerry started, an idea coming to him, "how about we have poker night here, you can keep an eye on her and bring her out whenever."_

"_Yeah, sure, but you'll have to tell Ollie."_

"_Deal."_

_~End of flashback~_

Jerry laughed as Molly's paw came in contact with his face, telling him to pet her again. He stood up, stepping into the large crate with the dog. She pulled herself to him, curling into his lap before falling asleep.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRB

Andy jolted awake when she heard Sam's screams. She looked up and seen Luke standing over Sam, hands clenched. Sam was once again tied up and gagged. Luke yelled at him to be quiet, and then hit him again. Sam groaned in pain, and then made eye contact with Andy. His dark eyes were wide, in pain. Andy pulled at her hands, which were still bound.

"Luke, let him go!" she screamed, Luke's head whipping around to face her. Momentarily forgetting about Sam. He stalked over to her, grabbing her chin in his hand. He breathed on her face, and she visibly recoiled, disgusted.

"Hey, Callaghan, where's your buddy, Boyd?" Sam spoke up, once he spit his gag out, trying to get Luke away from Andy. He kicked his legs, pulling at his wrists, and made a scene. _I have to get him away_. Luke laughed at his attempts, walking over to him. He grabbed Sam's cuffs, unhooking them from the wall, and pulled him up.

"Now, Sammy, you better behave, or Andy here gets it. I'm going to put you in a room upstairs, and then have some fun with Andy. So let's go." He pulled Sam with him up the stairs. Andy could hear the bolted door open and she sighed. _God, what's he going to do to me? Wait, Sam's upstairs, so he'll find a way out, he'll break open a door and get out!_

She pushed herself into the corner as she heard Luke re-enter the room. He stood in front of her, brushing hair out of her face and holding it in his hands. She whimpered as his other hand closed around his mouth. She made one last attempt and bit his hand. _Hard._ But it became useless when his hand reached down and slapped her across the face.

"You bitch, you shouldn't have done that." He hit her again and everything when black.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRB

Jerry's office was silent, with the exception of a few words from the occupants in it. Crowded in his office were Jerry, Traci, Noelle, Oliver, Frank and even Molly, who Jerry felt was in self-destruct mode and needed to be watched. Traci, Jerry, and Oliver were crowded at the desk, Frank and Noelle sat at a table in the corner, and Molly was lying on a dog bed in the corner.

"Jerry, do me a favor and clip Molly's lead on, then take her to the truck," came Traci's nervous voice. Everyone's head popped up, as Jerry grabbed the rope and attached it to the dog's collar.

"Why?"

"I know where they are."

RBRBRBRBRBRB

**Ohhhhh cliffy! Ha ha, can you guess where they are? I'll give you a hint; it's been featured on the show. I just tricked it out quite a bit, he, he. Any suggestions I am very opened to, I have a plan where the story is going, but I want some suggestions on what you guys want to happen!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holy crap! I really want to thank you amazing people for reviewing and even favourtie-ing my story! Chapter 10 got most of the reviews even though it was my shortest chapter. I'm mentally hugging you all right now!**

**RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB**

Sam looked around the brightly coloured room. It was small, but nice sized. The white porcelain sink shone brightly from the light coming from the windows, the claw foot tub sparkling. The tile floor and white walls were scrubbed clean, and there was a cupboard which probably held soaps and towels. The perfection of the room amazed him, considering he was tied up to a toilet, beaten and bloody. The room itself looked out of a magazine, the situation out of a horror novel.

He groaned, pulling at his hands. _There has to be some way out of here._ He turned around frantically, trying to find some way to escape. He noticed a small, but open, window. _Sigh, Callaghan, you couldn't have been more stupid. _But Sam knew that if Luke heard him while he was yelling, he'd be done for. Besides, there was no one to listen as he yelled for his life. _Which means I'll have to wait, possibly forever._

Sam continued to think of possible ways to get out, but his thoughts were shattered by a blood curdling scream. _Andy!_ Sam began to thrash again. He knew if no one was going to come soon, he'd have to protect Andy. He pulled at his wrists until they started to bleed, his head was killing him, and to anyone else, the pain he was in was paralyzing, and he didn't mean the physical pain.

He moved his hands around the back of the toilet, trying to find anything to break the cuffs. He pulled his hand back as his palm was almost sliced open by a sharp piece of porcelain. He pushed his hands forward and pulled them back, running the chain along the fragment. He continued to do it, powered by the need to save Andy, her screams, for about ten minutes. He started to pull back harder, feeling the chain loosen. He fell back against the door when it came undone, and he almost yelled in victory.

He turned himself over on his stomach, to his knees, and finally onto his feet. He braced himself on the sink with one hand and opened the bathroom door with the other. He stumbled out and into an open room. The wall to his left had a large bed up against it, a nightstand on either side. The large rug in the middle of the room was stained with blood, and a kitchen behind him to his left. His eyes fell upon two large, _open, _doors. He ran towards them, running out onto the wooden deck. The fresh air assaulted his senses. The air was warm and there was a light breeze, the trees were surrounding the property, tall and green, and there was a sparkling, fresh water lake on the side of the building. He looked down the dirt road, but couldn't see the city. _Damn, we're far out_. But if he looked up, he could see some buildings standing tall.

He was about to run for it when another scream pounded in his ears. He turned around on a dime and without a second thought, ran back into the cabin. He followed the sound until he came upon a closet door. He grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open, slamming it against the wall. He quickly recognized the stairs, the broken door at the bottom. He turned around to look back at the door, and realized it was the titanium door, attached to the wood door. He had to keep it open, so he pulled a loose hood out of the wall. He put it through a loop of rope on the door and stuck the other end in a hole in the wall, considering they were everywhere.

He grabbed the other hook, holding it over his shoulder defensively, and continued down the stairs. He quietly made his way, determined to surprise Callaghan, and tightened his grip on the hook. He stepped over the broken piece of wood at the bottom, and peered into the room. Luke was nowhere in sight, and Andy was tied up in the middle of the room. Her clothes were ripped, he head down, body slumped. She was bloody, beaten, and scared, he could clearly tell. He gingerly stepped into the room, trying to figure out where Luke was. Andy lifted her head, tears streaming down her face, she was gagged, cuts on her forehead. She was shaking, cold, scared, and she started screaming, muffled by the sheet in her mouth, and she violently shook her head.

"An-" he was cut off by Luke hitting him in the back of the head. He heard Andy scream and could hear her sob. He could feel himself being dragged across the floor.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRB

Sam awoke later, about half an hour. Andy was leaning against him; they were in the corner of the room. She was silently crying into his chest, her hands around his neck. He reached his hand up to stroke her soft brown curls. She looked up at him, her cheeks stained, blood covered both of them. She reached up and softly placed her lips on his.

"Are you okay?" she asked, once they broke apart. He looked into her eyes, kissing her again.

"Yeah, you?"

"Not really."

"Do you think we'll get out of here soon?"

"Yeah."

"And how do you know that," he chuckled, trying to be lighthearted. She looked up at him, staring deep into his eyes.

"My awesome TO taught me to trust my gut. I trusted my gut and thought he loved me, I was right. My gut is now telling me that we are going to get out of here," she smiled at him, "I'm so excited to get out of here."

"And why's that?" Truthfully, Sam knew the answer, they both did, but he wanted to hear it himself from her.

"Our wedding," she stated simply. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his bloody hair, kissing him. They were interrupted by a cough across the room. They looked up to see a very pissed Luke. Andy's eyes went wide at the sight, he had a baseball bat in his hand, and he was tapping it in the palm of his other hand, a threatening gesture. He walked up to the couple, who were smart enough to know that moving was useless. Yes, they were scared, who wouldn't be? But they knew, even though injured, they were going to get out of there. He raised the back over his head, ready to swing.

"_Police, open up! now!"_

**RBRBRBRBRBRBRB**

**Oh, another cliffy! I feel so mean! Anyways, guess where they are? And if no one gets it right, I'll tell you next chapter anyways. Sorry if I didn't give any real hints, oh well. I was sorta happy, sorta not, with this chapter. And remember, I am open to suggestions, if you guys think something should happen, I am begging you to tell me! Aha! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, for the oh-so-kind reviews! I have had writers block for a bit and I decided, you know, since my heart was crushed, I'd share some writing to make me happy. And ****bgreen0207****, ****khub****, ****kmart92****, and ****ariel133****, congradualations for guessing right! Ha it was Luke's fishing cabin. Also, jellie88, I also like Luke in the show, but for the sake of making sense, I chose him. **

**Anyways, enjoy.**

**Chapter 12**

"_Police, open up! Now!"_

Andy's eyes snapped opened, Sam held her tighter, and Luke's arm, which was holding a baseball bat, stopped with surprise. Luke glared at Sam and Andy, who were huddled in the corner. Andy had stopped crying, and from what Luke could see, she was holding her breath. She looked up at Sam, who was holding her tighter. Sam held a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet, _any wrong move and Callaghan could hit her and leave. _Andy nodded, knowing what he was doing. Sam pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, brushing his thumb over her tear stained cheeks.

Luke sent them a last glare before moving up the stairs to greet the officers. Sam listened to the conversation carefully, while Andy looked up at him, hopeful. A large grin broke out on Sam's face the minute he heard, "Hey, Luke, we have a warrant to search the cabin, hoping to find clues to why Sam and Andy are missing."

"What is it, Sam?" came Andy's soft voice. She smiled softly at him, knowing he had a good reason to smile. He reached up and brushed a piece of stray hair out of her face, giving her a quick kiss.

"You're gonna' get out of here. You're gonna' be safe," he whispered.

"He's a detective, Sam. He can easily get the cops away from here and come back and kill us," she whimpered, fresh tears stinging her eyes. Sam pulled at his hands, trying to hug Andy, but couldn't due to the handcuffs tying down his hands.

"McNally, Andy, listen to me. We'll be fine. I bet you that's Oliver or Nash or someone. Frank, even. They're going to get us out of here, alright?" Andy nodded her head, sniffling quietly, "You know how I know that?"

She shook her head, no.

"I heard them, they said they have a warrant, and I was upstairs, it looks like a closet door, so they'll open that and see the stairs. Andy, we are going to get out of here, and then we'll get married!"

She reached up and kissed him, it was full of excitement, happiness, relief. Sam returned it with equal passion. He wrapped his fingers in her hair, deepening the kiss, when,

"Hey Diaz, look what we have here," Oliver's voice floated down the hall, into the room. Andy bit her lip, she couldn't help but smile. _Yes Sam, we are getting out of here._ They could hear two sets of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. They could hear, practically _see, _Luke's groan of anger, he was caught. When Oliver and Chris got down to the bottom of the stairs, Oliver let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Andy," Chris exclaimed, running over to his best friend. Sam unwrapped his arms from around her, Andy instantly missing the touch, "Are you okay?"

Andy nodded as Chris knelt down in front of her. He gave a light hug, cautious of her unknown injuries, and kissed her forehead in a brotherly manner. She wrapped her arms around his neck; he put his arms under her back and knees, and lifted her up. Oliver radioed for the medics to come into the cabin, and walked over to Sam.

He waited until Chris had carried Andy up the stairs, and he could hear the medics rush in. He stepped in front of Sam, reaching out a hand to help him up, which Sam took gladly. Oliver put a hand on Sam's back to steady him, as he was in pain and shaky. Oliver grabbed Sam's arm and flung it around his shoulders, holding an arm around his back, to help him up the stairs.

When they got to the top, all brotherly contact was gone, Sam walked out behind Oliver, two paramedics rushing to his side, helping him out to the stretcher. The warm air assaulted him as he took in his surroundings.

It was a warm, sunny day. The city was undoubtedly busy, Sam knew. There were too many squad cars to count, two ambulances, dozens of officers and detectives. The normally quiet scenery was buzzing with activity, talk was loud. Sam guessed some officers were gossiping about what had happened. And as he sat on the stretcher, as the paramedic stitched up a cut on the top of his head, he had a perfect view of Andy. Sam could hear Oliver talking to him, but he was watching Andy argue with the paramedic, but stopped to hug her fellow rookies when they ran up to her. Sam turned his attention back to Oliver, who was still talking.

"But don't worry, Sammy, I picked Molly up from the vet. She was staying with Jerry. Man, brother, you had us scared. We thought you two were dead, finished, done. But, I am _really_ glad to have you two back. So, uh, you coming to the Penny tonight?" Oliver asked when the paramedic finally finished stitching up his more serious cuts.

Sam waited for the paramedic, who was a young lady, to leave before answering, "Yeah, I'll go tomorrow but right now I just want to go home and sleep."

"With Andy," Sam shot Oliver a look, "Hey! I meant _just sleep._ You two are too injured to fool around tonight." Sam chuckled along with Oliver. Sam looked up to see Jerry walking towards them with opened arms, pulling Sam into a 'man-hug', being careful of his wounds. He rubbed a hand over his face, smiling.

"Sammy, I got to say I missed you. And I'm glad you're alright. But man, do you look like crap," he joked. Sam laughed with him, truly, he missed his best friends. He missed everyone, you know, considering he was held hostage and all.

Sam and his friends shut up when a teary Noelle walked up to them, pulling Sam into a tight hug. "Don't _ever_ do that again," she warned, "You guys are my family, so keep yourself out of trouble!"

Sam raised his hands in surrender, "Sorry, Noelle, I didn't plan this." Noelle gave him a hard look, telling his she was serious. "Fine, Noelle, I'm sorry I got myself taken hostage. And I missed you, too," he smiled, dimples once again appearing on his face. He gave Noelle another hug, holding tightly, and then letting her go. His eyes wandered over to Andy, who was still getting hugs every two minutes from one of her friends'. She was smiling, and laughing, and Sam was beyond happy to see her like that. It wasn't until Jerry tapped him on the shoulder that he tore his eyes off her.

"There's, uh, someone who wants to see you," he informed, pointing to a squad car. It was far enough away that he couldn't see clearly who was in the back seat. But when Jerry yelled at the officer to open the door, a smile broke out on Sam's face.

He quickly stood up, watching her run and full speed towards him. She leaped, when she got close enough, into his arms. He held her tightly, laughing and smiling, as she licked his face, her whole body wiggling with excitement. He kneeled on the ground, letting her down. She spun around in circles, running up and hopping around, excited to see her father again. He laughed for another while, until she calmed down enough that he could really look at her.

Her tongue was hanging out to the side, her fur was a mess, and she couldn't stop moving. She hopped up to him again, still wiggling, sat down, reached up and continued to lick his face. Sam wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. But he let go quickly when his fingers came in contact with a rough, prickly surface on her side. He pushed her away a few inches, enough to see her. His face became serious when he seen that her fur was extremely short, and she had a hot pink bandage around her front leg.

He pulled her close again, burying his face in the fur on her neck. He whispered to her, "I'm right here, Molly, I'm right here. Good girl, I missed you s o much."

And truthfully, Sam didn't care if anyone could hear, he was safe, he was reunited with his best friend in the whole world, he was with his family, and he was marrying the girl he was in love with.

Sam looked up at Oliver, expecting him to answer his question as to why Molly was in her condition. Oliver sighed, bending down to pat her on the head.

"She, uh, she attacked Callaghan and Boyd, when you were attacked. They fought back pretty hard, but not hard enough for her to go back for round two with Luke. She fractured her leg and had broken ribs, and internal bleeding. But she heeled extremely fast, for what the vet said. We thought that maybe you'd want to see her. We brought her because she was with us when Traci found out where you were. Also, we felt bad for her. She's been staying with Jer, but she goes to the barn during the day," he informed.

Sam looked down at Molly, pecking her on the head, letting her lick his face. He stood up, walking to a squad car, Molly following him. He opened the passenger door, leaning back in the seat, Molly jumping on his lap. She curled up, falling asleep, finally at peace. He was going to go home, wait for Andy, and sleep.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

A knock at his door interrupted Sam, who was brushing Molly. She barked a few times, running to the door, protective. Sam sighed, standing up and following the dog. He wasn't sure how long it would take before she would stop being aggressive and protective of him to random people. He just wanted her to be happy, calm.

The knocking and barking continued, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, hold your horses. I'm coming," he yelled, hand on the doorknob. He turned it and pulled the door open, a smile instantly forming on his face. But it quickly fell when he seen what condition she was in. There stood Andy, in a tank top and jeans, so he couldn't see much, but he could see her arms. And her arms were a sight. Angry, black and blue, with a gross tint of green, covered her arms. She had cuts as well, gauze placed over her arm and secured with medical tape covered what he guessed was stitches. His eyes ran over her face. She looked exhausted, she had a small, luckily, bruise on her tan cheek, a cut over her eye brow, another on her jaw.

They stared at each other for a few moments; before Andy bent down to greet Molly. She smiled warmly at the dog, who backed up and growled, crouching behind Sam. Sam looked at Andy apologetically, who shrugged her shoulders. She understood why Molly was like that, Andy would've been protective, too.

"Andy," Sam sighed, "You, uh, you want to lie down? It's been a long day." Andy just nodded, taking Sam's outstretched hand, letting him lead her to the bedroom. When they arrived, Sam stripped his shirt and jeans, leaving him in his boxers. Andy's breath caught, she was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt. His torso was covered in cuts and bruises, as were his legs. Sam noticed her sudden change in mood, quickly going over and pulling her into a tight hug.

"You're okay, Andy, I'm okay. _We're _okay," he whispered into her hair. She nodded, backing up she looked around the room. As if reading her mind, Sam chuckled, "You can wear one of my shirts, don't worry."

She smiled and accepted the black T-shirt. She shed her tank top, and let Sam roll the shirt over her head. His shirt went about mid-thigh, and then she pulled down her jeans. He only then got a good look at her legs, they were bruised and cut, and she also had some gauze with tape on her calf. Her hair was wet, and he knew she had just showered, trying to rid herself of the day.

He walked over to the bed, pulling the covers down. He climbed in slowly, highly aware of the pain when he stretched and flexed, and Andy joined him. He laid on his back, letting her rest her head on his chest, an arm over his stomach, one leg wrapped in his. They laid there for several minutes in comfortable silence, Andy playing with some hair that was scattered on his chest, him rubbing a hand soothingly on her back.

"I don't want to go to sleep," she whispered, breaking the silence. He pressed a kiss to her hair, running his other hand through it.

"Why not," he asked, voice rough with fatigue. She leaned up on her elbows, kissing him quickly. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I don't want to have nightmares," she admitted, finally. Sam brought her head down to his, kissing her again. She rested her forehead against his, brushing their noses in an Eskimo kiss.

"If you have a nightmare, or I have a nightmare, we'll wake each other up," Sam promised. Andy nodded, kissing him again. She climbed down into her previous position, her head on his chest. They bother closed their eyes, but before he could fall asleep, Sam whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They didn't notice until they woke up that they had company. Molly had climbed onto the bed, snuggling herself between the two. And maybe it was all the pain medication, or something stronger, but that night they had slept peacefully. Although, the same could not be said for the next, or the next. And they knew they had exciting news to tell their friends tomorrow.

**RBRBRBRBRBRBRB**

**I can't say that I was **_**super**_** happy with this chapter, but I am happy. Thanks to all who have reviewed or favourited. And if any one you thing I spelt 'favourited' wrong, like my laptop did, it's because I am Canadian, eh! Ha, I'm so funny. Anyways, read and review, blah, blah, blah. I'm thinking a few more chapters and then this story will be done. But never fear, I'm going to write a sequel! *Cue the applause* Wow, someone is cocky, *cough,cough***


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so there wasn't too many reviews on chapter 12, and that was the longest chapter, and most important, on yet. So I was a little disappointed. Sigh, I'm going to make only a few more chapters after this, so voice or opinion, please!**

**Chapter 13**

When Sam awoke, his arm wasn't around the soft, tan, body of the woman he loved. Instead, it was around a small, furry body of which he did not expect. He looked up, eyes adjusting to the bright light streaming through the curtains. There laid Andy, soft and sweet, with a slight smile on her face. She had one arm under her pillow and the other curled by her face. Sam thought that she never looked more beautiful.

He smiled when he realized that Molly had joined them on the bed. She was stretched out between them, fitting her slender frame between him and Andy. Her fur was tousled, her injured leg sticking up in the air, and she was snoring softly. He ran a hand over her silky fur, tangling a finger or two in it before releasing her. He then reached his hand over Molly, settling it on Andy's cheek. From what he had noticed, she had not stirred during the night, and from what he could remember, neither had he. But he expected it tonight, the nightmares, but when they were together, it was alright.

Sam slowly lifted himself onto his arms, trying to climb off the bed without causing too much pain, or waking Andy. But as soon as he got off the bed, Molly jolted awake. She quickly got herself into a standing position, her stub wagging insanely fast, before lifting her front paws onto his strong shoulders and licking his face. He laughed, but remembered Andy, pushing the dog off. She sat down, stared at him, insulted. Sam sighed, feeling bad for causing her pain. He bent down, scooped her up in his arms, winced, and then carried her out of the room.

His footsteps down the hall were heavier than intended, but with an extra 50 pounds, they would be. And Sam knew he shouldn't be carrying the dog, but after all she did for them, he wanted to show her he loved her, even if it had been carrying her, possibly worsening some injuries. Molly woofed with excitement, Sam knew she loved to be carried, considering that's what he did for training when it was just the two of them.

He laid her down on the large, plaid, fluffy dog bed that Sara had gotten them for Christmas. He had it in the back corner of the living room because it was large enough for Sam and Molly to cuddle up on. It was a joke, "Because you are a dog," but Sam still had it. In fact, he used it a while ago, when Molly was hit by a car. She had just gotten back from the vet, and she was stitched up, so he put the bed in front of the TV and they had slept there all night.

Sam cringed when he remembered the day.

_Sam laughed as the colourful dog bounded down the front yard, chasing the tennis ball. He had a perfectly good back yard, nice, lush, green grass, large trees. But Molly would just sit there and stare at him. So, because his truck broke down and he was really too lazy to fix it, that Sunday morning, he took her to the front yard. She was an off-leash dog, and the park was a long walk away, so it seemed like a good idea._

_He kneeled down and patted Molly's side, when she returned with the ball. Dropping it in front of him, she backed up, eyes trained on it. He grabbed the ball, pulled his arm back and threw the ball. He was getting lost in thought, not paying attention, until a screech of tires and screams caught his attention. He looked over and felt as if he were going to pass out._

_There lie in the middle of the road, was Molly. She was covered in blood, which amazed him, because she was _just_ hit. Her leg was bent in an odd shape, from what he could see, and he couldn't tell if she was even alive. He looked at the driver, who was screaming, as well as the passenger who jumped out of the car. The driver was still freaking out when their friend instructed them to turn the car off. The listened, stepping out of the car. The friend waved their hand at Sam, asking him to come over._

_Sam's legs couldn't carry him fast enough, even though it was only about 30 feet, it felt like 30 miles. He fell to his knees in front of the car, a crowd gathering. He laid down on his stomach, trying to get a better few of his best friend. He reached a hand under, clasping it around the dog's bloody scruff. He put the other hand where the first was placed, then moved his left hand to move under her stomach._

_He almost threw up when he felt it. The area was slick and slimy with blood mixed into the fur, and without looking; he could feel a huge gash. He sucked in a huge breath, pulling her as gently out from under the car as possible. She whimpered, but was unconscious, and that was when he finally seen her._

Sam was pulled out of the gruesome flashback by the phone ringing. He looked down at Molly, pulled her up, and hugged her tightly. He breathed in her scent, which he normally found unappealing, but at the moment, he needed a reminder that she was still there. He had almost lost his best friend numerous of times, but he felt like he could never thank her enough for still being there.

She pushed herself out of his arms, which made Sam frown, until she reached up and licked his face, wiggling. Sam sighed and got up. He went to answer the phone, already knowing who it was. He gave Molly a last glance before turning around completely, _if I look at her any longer, I'll probably cry._

"Hey Jerry," Sam greeted, not even looking at the caller ID. He heard Jerry chuckle from the other end.

"You sound awfully cheerful, you know, considering you were just kidnapped. Sorry, about that, I haven't had coffee yet. Anyways, Best wants you and Andy in here at three to give statements," he explained, voice becoming serious.

"Yeah, we'll be there. And, uh, Jerry, I have one question."

"Yeah, Sammy, what's that?"

"Can I bring Molly in with me?" He heard Jerry chuckle.

"Of course, you can, she's been going there for the last week."

"Good."

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

Sam hung up the phone, sighing. He walked over and threw himself onto the couch, rubbing a hand over his tired face. He gasped, and then groaned, when extra weight was thrown on top of him. But instead of four paws, it was two legs, on both sides of his hips, and two small hands on his chest. He smiled, looking up, and seen Andy smiling back down at him. She looked rather refreshed, considering what had happened the day before, her hair was brushed, and she was wearing a red T-shirt and shorts.

"Where'd you get those?" he asked, relatively confused at where she got clothes from, considering he never remembered her wearing the outfit. She smiled softly at him, pecking him on the lips.

"I brought an over-night bag. And your shirt was getting, uh, _uncomfortable,_" she explained. When he groaned again, she laughed, climbing off of him, "When do we go in to give our statements?"

"At three. Andy, I've been thinking this morning," he started; she cut him off, her voice sharp, insulted.

"About what," she snapped. Sam sighed, then walked over and placed his hands on her hips, kissing her on the lips. She looked into his eyes; she could tell from the pain and sorrow that he was fighting himself. _whatever it is, it's chewing him up and spitting him out without a second thought._

"About," he sniffed, she raised a hand, cupping his cheek, "Molly. I was, uh, crap, I was thinking maybe I'd give her to Sara, or someone." Andy gasped in shock. _She's his baby, what unworldly power could ever make him want to give her up?_

Andy wiped a tear from his cheek; she knew how painful it must've been, to even just _consider_ it. She shook her head firmly, "No." Sam looked at her, tears in his eyes, threatening to spill. _He was thinking about this earlier, I can tell. He wouldn't just say that, he had to be thinking about it to make him cry._

"No? Do you even know why?" his voiced was raised, frustrated, "It's because I keep putting her in _freakin'_ danger. I got her attacked by a raccoon, _hit by a car,_ and now this. I finally got her attacked, and she was trying _to protect me!_ I can't keep putting her in danger, I thought she would have run away, or hated me, or _something! _But nothing, she keeps coming back and I don't know why!"

"Sam," Andy exclaimed sternly, "she is with you because she loves you. She loves you, she loves that you're an ass, but with her you're her father. She loves you despite the danger, and you know what? You love me, don't you?" he nodded, "I get myself, and _you_ put into danger all the time, but you come right back. Look at her, she loves you, despite all that."

Sam looked over at Molly, who was lying on the bed, ears perked with interest. Sam sighed, walking over to her. He found a large enough empty spot on the dog bed and flopped down, mentally exhausted. As soon as he hit the bed, Molly snuggled into his side, her head on his chest, staring into his eyes. Sam smiled, petting the dog, hugging her to his side.

"And you were considering letting her go, that's like me letting you go, Sam. Never going to happen. And I'm not sure what caused this outburst, but you are never, _ever_, to talk like that again. _Ever,_" she warned.

He knew he put Molly in danger sometimes, but as long as she loves him, as long as he was her father, he would try his damn hardest to keep her safe.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRB

**So I'm going to leave it there, short-ish chapter, I guess. And don't hate me, I was opening up on Molly and Sam's past, and I guess you could hate me for putting her through that. But I've seen dogs; they're absolutely, positively amazing creatures. My dog, Molly, got hit by a car, then got the bottom of her paw ripped off, then attacked by a raccoon. She's six now, still going strong. And I know Molly in the story is really young, but puppies heal really fast. And I didn't go **_**too **_**into her injuries about the car accident because that can get graphic. Anyways, please, please, please, review. Next chapter, their statements.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I wanted to thank you all for reviewing. They made me so happy! And I was oddly happy with chapter 13. So, here are the statements!**

**Enjoy~**

**RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB**

"You can take your time, Sam, I know this is hard for you," Frank assured, trying to calm the man sitting across from him. Sam ran his fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time that day. He was anxious, angry, but he had to stay strong for Andy. He turned his head to look down at Molly, who was sleeping peacefully in the corner. Her turned back to look at Frank, then at the camera. He sighed, annoyed.

"You know Andy and I were, you know, _together_. In the very beginning of the, uh, _relationship,_" Sam started. He talked to Andy on the way there; she explained that she wanted him to tell _everything,_ which he had agreed to, although he wasn't sure why. _Because I love her._ He shook his head, refocusing his thoughts, "And I was waiting for her at home, Molly was sleeping. I heard the front door open, thought it was her. Turns out it wasn't. Callaghan hit me on the back of the head, I was knocked out. When I woke up, I was chained in the basement."

Best nodded, knowing Sam wouldn't be someone to go into detail, that's why they had Andy. Sam nodded back, clasping his hands on the table in front of him.

"When did you see Andy?"

"They brought her in I think the day after. She was tied, beaten; she was attached to a pulley-system that went to the middle of the room. When she woke up, I asked her what had happened, she said she didn't remember. She pulled herself to the middle of the room and we sat for a while. Luke came afterwards, telling us that Boyd had made him give us 24 hours before he would do anything. So he unchained me, I went over to Andy's corner, held her. I, uh," Sam smiled, chuckling, "I told her I loved her. And you know what, she loves me back."

Best smiled, happy for his friend, "What happened next?"

"Callaghan came back, told me to go with him or Andy got it. So I complied, he locked me in the bathroom, knocked me out. I woke up, seen a window, pulled at my hands. He handcuffed me to a toilet," he chuckled again, "Can you believe it? A frigen toilet! I found a sharp piece on the toilet, broke the handcuffs. I ran outside, I could've ran, but I heard her scream. He was hurting Andy. So I ran back in, ready to get Luke, to get him off her. He knocked me out again, woke up with Andy. That's about when you guys got there."

Best nodded, standing up, and shaking Sam's hand. Sam stood up at well, calling Molly's name. She perked up, jumping to her feet. Best opened the door, letting Sam walk out with the dog, before following. He walked down the hall to another interrogation room, ready to talk to McNally. He looked back at Sam's retreating figure. He stood straight, shoulders strong, steady pace. He looked down at Molly, who trotted obediently by his side, who looked up at Sam. Sam patted his hip, and Best watched as Molly jumped into his arms, Sam holding her to his side using one arm.

He smiled, continuing down the hall. Frank braced himself for what Andy had to tell. He put a hand on the door, opened it, and greeting the young woman on the other side. She remained in her seat, offering only a small smile. Best sat down, watching her for a moment. She was looking down at her hands, which were ringed in her lap.

"So, Andy, you want to tell me what happened?" he asked. It was only then that she looked up, making eye contact. She nodded, quietly sniffling.

"When, when Sam went missing, I was a mess," she sniffed again, "you could ask anyone. So I went to get," she breathed in a shuddering breath, "I went to get Molly, 'cause she was injured. So I took the back road, it was quicker, quieter, no one would be able to see me cry." She stopped when tears started spilling from her eyes.

"Take your time, when you get out of here," he smiled, "you're going to go home with Sam, have dinner, maybe a nap, then you're going to the Penny to talk to your friends, got it? You're safe, so are Sam and Molly."

Andy nodded, sniffed loudly, "I was blindsided, Boyd, he, uh, he hit the back of the car. I spun into a ditch, I blacked out for a moment, but I was okay. I had some cuts, but I was okay. I didn't start worrying until I seen Boyd pull open the car door, he grabbed my arm and pulled me out. He put me on the road, I think, I wasn't sure, but he looked at me, asked if I was okay. Then he grabbed my ankles, drug me to his car. And then he, _oh god, he just,_" then she started to sob. Best got up, walking over to her, and pulled her into his arms, hugging her. He held her in the fatherly embrace until she calmed down.

"Andy," he said softly, "did Boyd rape you?"

He sighed, relieved, when she shook her head no. But he tensed when she whispered, "Luke." He stroked her hair, asking her to continue.

"Sam probably told you what happened after I got there. It was only when Sam was taken upstairs that something happened," she cried, "Don't tell Sam, I don't want him to worry. I can't put him under anymore stress. Please, I beg you." She was sobbing now, tears freely running down her face, she buried her face in her hands, ashamed of what had happened.

"Andy, it wasn't your fault. And you're going to have to tell Sam, maybe not today, or tomorrow, but soon." Andy nodded, agreeing.

"I will," she promised, "I'll tell him. Luke grabbed me, then he, you know, and then he made me get dressed, and then left me in a corner. I was okay, shocked, I had no power over him. But the point was that was with me, I was okay then. I just want everything to go back to normal, I just want to be happy with Sam and Molly," she pleaded. The tears returned, and Frank handed her a tissue, letting her wipe her eyes. He leaned out the door, asking for some water. And when he got some, he handed it to her, hoping it would calm her down. It worked, and soon he was ushering her out of the room, down the hall, and into Sam's arms.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRB

When Sam seen Best approach him, his hand on the small of a very upset Andy's back, he stood up and pulled her into a tight hug. He wrapped one arm behind her waist, the other behind her neck. Her small hands were clenched in his shirt, holding him tightly. He breathed in her shampoo, her perfume, and a scent the was undeniably _Andy._

He let go, his hands still on her back, leant down and kissed her passionately. There was no need to hide it; everyone was waiting for them to get together. Best turned around and walked away, trying to make it look like he didn't notice. But when Noelle looked at the couple, then at Frank, she smirked and raised an eyebrow, he winked at her. As long as people in the 'higher power' didn't find out, he'd let them be together, considering he was a romantic.

RBRBRBRBRB

Sam angrily paced across the living room floor, throwing his hands in the air or running them through his hair. He couldn't remember when he had ever been so angry at someone he'd love. He turned to face her, but was taken back at her vacant and fear-filled stare. He looked in the back corner, where Molly was huddled, keeping to herself.

"How could you _not _tell me what he did? We were in this together, Andy? You should have told me! Why didn't you tell me?"

Andy looked down, her anger was building almost as quickly as the tears in her eyes. She was getting fed up with his behavior on the subject, she clenched her fists at her side, trying to be the mature adult. It wasn't until he uttered the line, "How could you be so stupid?" did she say something.

She stood up quickly, fueled by anger, and almost slapped him. But she refrained, instead going for the gentler approach, screaming at him.

"You _asshole!_ You think this was hard for you, huh?"

"Well it kind of hurts when you don't tell-"

"How could I tell you? I knew you would act like this! And you can't blame me for not telling you, you weren't _raped!_" And there was the word again. Silence hung over them, practically suffocating the couple. Sam gasped, realizing how much of an asshole he was being.

"Andy, I am so, _so,_ sor-" Sam was cut off when Andy stepped up to him, wrapped her slim arms around his neck, and kissed him. It was full of anger, passion, _and love._ Sam could taste the tears, and he mentally kicked himself for causing them. He shouldn't have been so hard, so cruel. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. When they broke apart, he stared into her teary eyes.

"Shut up, just _shut up, please._ I _need _you; I can't get better without you on my side. We can't get better if we are angry, Sam. I love you, more than anything, I do. But I can't fight with you, ever," she admitted, and all Sam could do was nod. He leant down again, kissing her deeply. He bent his knees, putting his arms under her legs and back. He picked her up, tossing her before having her settle in his arms.

She giggled, glad they were okay, and squealed with delighted, then moaned, when he kissed her roughly. "Sam, we're going to be late for the Penny," she reasoned against his lips. He just chuckled, leading her down the hall in his arms.

"I'm sure they'll survive." And with that, the bedroom door slammed shut.

And there Molly sat, on her too big dog bed, deciding if she should follow, open the door, and check on Sam, or stay put, saving herself from a possible scaring sight. But when she heard a groan, and a loud, feminine laugh, she pulled a loose blanket over her head, attempting to block out the sound.

**RBRBRBRBRBRB**

**Yes, I know, Molly's a dog. But when there's a lot of noise at my house, Maibe goes nuts and acts like that. Anyways, please review, I'm not sure when I'll get to update next. But I have to let Cezar out, in the pouring rain. And stand there with him, because a nine pound, 8 week old puppy can't be out alone. Please review, btw.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I still wanted to thank y'all, like my grammar?, for reviewing, again. Again, this is the chapter that they will be telling the news, I know I made you guys wait a few chapters, sorry. Also, before I forget, I need a possible title for the sequel to this story, any ideas? I also want to send a farewell to Cezar, who as of this afternoon, is not mine. Nor will I ever see him again. So, good luck, Ce, on your new life. I miss him so much. **

**Anyways, enough with my rambling, enjoy!**

**RBRBRBRBRBRB**

"Hurry up, Bambi, or we're going to be late," Sam called from the back room. He was kneeling in front of a large dog crate, trying to get his best friend to sit and _stay_ in the crate. She wasn't convinced that Sam was okay on his own. She whimpered, clawing at the door, before giving up, lying down and crossing her paws. Sam sighed, wishing he could take her, but Andy was waiting, and he really wanted to share the news.

He was about to call for Andy again, when he poked his head in the bedroom, to find out that she wasn't there. He continued to look, in the bathroom, spare bedroom, and then he realized how dumb he was being. He sighed, fixed his jacket, and walked into the living room. And there stood Andy, completely immersed in the photos on the side table. She was dressed in denim shorts, a loose fitting purple top, and wedged heals, and every day, she seemed to get more and more beautiful.

What are you looking at?" he finally asked, breaking the silence. Andy turned around, smiling. She picked up one of the photos, handing it to Sam. It was another one he hadn't realized was taken. And he knew Jerry took it, because it was three weeks after Molly was hit by a car, and one week since Jerry's house flooded. Jerry was staying in the guest bedroom, and had driven Sam to the vet to pick up his dog. The picture was from that night, when Sam slept on the floor, telling Jerry to stay in his spare room, while he tried to keep Molly calm. After unsuccessfully trying to get her to sleep on the floor by his bed. And his bed wasn't safe for her, so he slept out in the living room, on the giant dog bed, with Molly. And in the picture was Sam, sleeping soundly, Molly sleeping on top of him. Sam's arm was wrapped protectively around the injured dog, kind of like a father would his newborn child.

Sam smiled, fond of the memory, it was like holding his child for the first time, to have her back. He handed the picture back to Andy, who placed it back on the table. He reached out a hand, which she accepted, and he led her out the door.

The drive to the Penny was silent, filled with simple touches and warm smiles, Sam was beyond excited. Sam parked the car quickly, turned it off, and turned in his seat to face Andy.

"You ready to do this, McNally?"

"More than ready."

RBRBRBRBRBRB

Sam looked over his shoulder once again, his eyes connected with Andy's. She sent him a smile, nodded and waited for him to excuse himself and make his way over. He didn't want to make a huge announcement, it wasn't their thing, but a witty comment on Sam's part was enough to inform their coworkers. He placed a hand on her shoulder, looking at her fellow rookies, smiled, and said,

"Would you mind if I steal my fiancé away?" A gasp from Traci could be heard, but Chris didn't appear to catch on.

"What do you mean? You guys aren't engaged," he explained, confused. Dov slapped his palm onto his face in disbelief, while Gail put a small hand on his shoulder, shaking her head and whispering, "No," while trying not to laugh.

"Really, Diaz? And for your info, me and Andy _are _engaged, thank you very much." Sam argued. Traci was the first to get up, hugging Andy tightly, congratulating her. Dov and Chris pulled her into a bear hug, laughing as she complained about lack of oxygen. Even Gail went up, gave an awkward hug, and informed that she was excited for going wedding dress shopping together. Andy laughed, before the group made their way over to the counter, Dov chatting up Oliver.

The news spread quickly, and Andy and Sam spent the rest of the time at the Penny getting warm hugs and smiles. He kept feeling like he was forgetting something. It wasn't until they were about to leave that Oliver spoke up.

"Hey McNally, where's the ring?"

A loud curse and the sound of skull hitting table could be heard from Sam, who finally realized what he forgot. He pounded his head a few more times before Andy slid her sweater underneath his head, cushioning the blow. She turned, smiling at Oliver.

"Well you see, Oliver, the thing is that when Sam proposed, we weren't exactly near home."

"Oh, I see now," he sighed, "Well, I better get home. Zoe will have my head, and I'll, uh, leave you two alone, now I guess." And with that, Oliver was gone. Andy turned back to Sam, grabbed his jaw in her hand, and brought his face up to look him in the eyes.

"Let's go home," she suggested. Sam merely nodded, following her out the Penny.

RBRBRBRBRBRB

Once Andy opened the door, Sam's lips were on hers. She allowed him this moment, but then pushed him off. Sam looked insulted, but thought for a moment before raising a cupped hand to his mouth, breathing out, and sniffing in. He shook his head, confused, and looked at her questionably.

"My breath is fine, smells a bit like scotch, but it's fine."

Andy just laughed, pecking him on the lips, "If I can kiss you with your morning breath, I can kiss you anytime. But Oliver is right, and you know I don't really care, but could we look at some rings? Or we could watch a movie, up to you," she quickly added, embarrassed. Sam chuckled, nodding his head. He wrapped his arms around her before going to the back room to let Molly out.

"I'm going to let her outside, go find one of your girly jewelry magazines and we'll look at ring," he instructed. He opened to crate door, quickly standing to avoid being knocked over by the excited dog.

"Really?"

"Yeah, hurry before I change my mind," he looked down at the dog before sighing, stepping outside, "I am so whipped."

"And who exactly are you whipped by?" he heard Andy call from inside. He chuckled opening the door, letting Molly inside.

"The dog," he said simply. He shrugged his shoulders when Molly whined at him, looking down, "Hey, who bought you that super expensive pink, spiked collar _and_ the matching dog lead? Not to mention the thirty dollar fuzz toy." Molly's stub just wiggled, before running out to see Andy.

When he arrived at the couch, Andy had Molly cuddled onto her lap, an open magazine on the table. He noticed Andy was flipping through channels before she landed upon a hockey game, and then set the remote down, "See, most people wouldn't admit to being whipped by a dog."

"What are you doing?" he questioned. She looked at him, then the TV, then Molly, then back to him.

"Well, I have Molly here, so if you get bored and wanted to watch the game, be my guest. I'm sure Molly wouldn't mind, would you, girl?" she cooed, Molly reaching up and licking her face. A smile broke out into Sam's face, he leant down, kissed Andy, then sat beside her.

"I love you."

"How could you not?"

"Andy," he warned.

"I'm kidding, I love you, too. I just know that you could never deny your love for me," she smirked. She was shut up when Sam's two strong hands went to her side, tickling her. She laughed at first, Molly barking, but then it hurt from her injuries. She was still laughing, the pain not great enough to worry her, but it scared Molly. As if she sensed it, Molly jumped on Sam, pushing him down off of Andy.

He sat up, annoyed, and Molly returned to Andy's lap. "What the hell?" he questioned, staring at Molly. Andy ran her hand over the dogs head.

"My sides, Sam, they started to hurt," when guilt washed over his face, she instantly felt bad, "but I was having fun, I didn't notice too much. But it was as she sensed it, I guess. She was looking out for me. And you know what that means? I'm part of your family," she grinned. Sam whispered his apology, kissing her softly. Molly looked away, then reached up and licked Sam's neck, grossing him out.

"Ew, Molly, no," he said, the dog's ears pinning back, "No kissing _me _when I'm kissing _Andy._" He patted her again on the head, sighing. He leaned back, throwing an arm around Andy's shoulders, Molly on her lap, as they flipped through engagement rings, the rings that would start their future.

**RBRBRBRBRBRB**

**So how did you like this chapter? I thought it was crap, but posted anyways. And I might not be able to update in the next few days because I have a project due on Friday that I haven't started yet, I'm just that awesome. So review on what you think I should title the sequel.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for not updating, guys. I had school, and dog shows, so sorry. This is the last chapter of Back to You. I have a sequel, I just need a name. Any ideas? Oh, and happy thanksgiving to my fellow Canadians. **

**Don't own anything, sigh, enjoy.**

**RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB**

Sam let out another frustrated sigh. _Does it always take women this long to pick out a ring? Oh wait, dumbass, most guys already have the ring picked out, _he mentally scolded himself again. He and Andy were in another jewelry store, trying to find a perfect ring for her. He was excited to go, only because she was excited. And he loved the way her face lit up when she seen one that she liked.

"Sam?" Andy's sweet voice called, snapping him out of his thoughts. He nodded, showing her he was listening, before hearing her growl under her breath, something sounding a lot like _men_. He rolled his eyes, pulled his hands from his pockets and wrapped them around her waist. He put his head on her shoulder, breathing her in.

He could feel her tense, then melt into him, sighing contently. He nuzzled his nose into her hair, pressing his lips to her neck. He felt her smile, the muscle in her jaw clenching for self control.

"Which one do you want?" he asked, his arms tightening around her. She chuckled, and made an attempt to move out of his grasp to get closer to the diamonds, but failed to.

"I'd show you, but I'm kind of stuck to something," she chuckled.

"Oh, so now I'm a something? Like a wild animal?"

She lowered her voice so only he could hear, "You are in bed." Sam could feel her smirk, and he laughed as she squealed as he wrapped his arms tighter, lifting her a few inches on the ground. He set her feet down so that they were on his shoes. She laughed again as he reached out one foot, taking a step, her foot on top of his making it seem like she was walking. Sam chuckled, kissing her cheek from behind, and walking them over to the counter.

She leaned over, pressing her butt into his hips accidentally, and Sam groaned. Andy just laughed at his childishness, pointing to a simple ring in the case. On a simple white gold band, lay a square cut diamond, two smaller diamonds on each side. She twisted her neck to look him in the eyes; she nodded, telling him that it was the one. Sam nodded back, kissing her quickly.

A man clearing his throat caught the attention of the couple. They looked up at him; Andy smiled politely, Sam glaring for interrupting the moment. The man was dressed in a black suit with a hot pink tie, he was a bit taller than Sam, slim, and had his hair in a style that had a least three bottles of hair spray put into it. He smiled at them tightly, Sam could tell it was forced.

"Hello you two, I hear congratulations are in order?" his voice was high pitched and Sam had a feeling he didn't have a girlfriend. "Do you need help with anything?"

Andy untangled herself from Sam, blushing. She lifted her hand to point at the ring, nodding, telling him that was the one they wanted. The clerk, whose nametag read _Robert, _smiled at them again, reaching under and grabbing the diamond.

"This here is a beautiful ring, made for a beautiful girl," he started. Andy expected Sam to growl into her ear quietly or at least for his grip to tighten on her hand, but nothing happened. She looked up at Sam, who had a bored expression on his face. "The diamonds were mined here in Canada, Snap Lake to be exact."

"Where's that?" Andy piped up curiously. Sam really didn't understand why she cared so much, _but it is the ring she will be wearing for the rest of her life, _he smiled. She looked up at him confused at the sudden change in mood.

"Northwest Territories. It's absolutely beautiful. And this ring, oh, it must be my favour-"

"Calm down, show shoes, we're buying the ring. Don't over-sell it, please." Sam exclaimed, finally speaking up. Robert huffed, insulted, before consoling himself, speaking back professionally.

"Yes, well, right this way then." And with that, he took the ring and went over to the cash register. Andy sent Sam a quick glare before following Robert. Sam just shrugged his shoulders, hoping to get out of there soon.

RBRBRBRBRBRB

The ride home was silent, the only sound was the radio. Sam pulled into the driveway, went to face Andy, only to find she was getting out of the car. She stomped up to the door, pulling out her key, and unlocked it. Sam watched as she disappeared into the house, he then turned the car off. He looked over to the passenger seat, noticing the bag from the jewelers still there. He grabbed the bag, jumped out of the truck, and made his way in the house.

He bent down as his almost fully-healed dog bounded toward him, wiggling as she went. He patted her on the side, a hollow _thump_ could be heard at the contact. Sam winced, thinking that he might have caused pain, but when she barked happily and turned in a circle, he calmed. He hugged her neck quickly, before standing up to find Andy.

He found her on the back porch, standing with a dog toy in her hand. She didn't seem to notice him there, but Sam could tell she was angry.

"Andy," he called cautiously, trying not to have the angry Andy unleash on his. Sure, angry Andy was beyond hot, but at the moment, he would really prefer happy Andy. She turned to face him, tears glistening in her deep brown eyes. Sam mentally kicked himself for causing them. "McNally, what's wrong?"

"You, Sam. You are all wrong. And I don't get it, I don't. You were fine one minute, and then you weren't. Then you didn't even blink an eye when the clerk hit on me, then you were angry when he started informing us about the ring," she sniffed. Sam laughed, before pulling her into a hug. She fought for a minute, before thinking better of it, and melting into him. He could feel the hot tears against his neck, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her tank top clad back.

"McNally, I was excited, and then when the clerk showed up, he interrupted out little _moment_ and I got annoyed. I'm sorry. Then he hit on you, that didn't bother me," he confessed.

"Why not?"

"Andy, sweetheart, you must be blind, he wasn't into you."

"Excuse me?" her voiced became raised, insulted, "He called me _beautiful_, thank you very much."

"He was gay."

"Oh."

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Andy began to laugh hysterically. Sam joined in, knowing exactly what she found so funny. Knew tears sprang to Andy's eyes, this time of humor. Scratching at the door made them look up, Molly sat, paw raised, running her claws over the metal door. Sam opened the door and watched as she galloped around the green grass, barking playfully as Andy threw a toy. Sam smiled, looking up at the black sky, stars twinkling in the moonlight. Sam reached inside, turning on the outside lamp. The yard was instantly lit with a gentle glow, and Sam could see clearly as Andy played with Molly, laughing joyfully.

Sam sat down on the padded reclining lawn chair. His eyes traveled from his fiancé and companion, up the cobble stone path, around his dark wood deck, to a small white bag by his chair. He smiled, leaning down to grab it, and called Andy over. She looked up from Molly to Sam, who jingled the bag in his hand. Andy smiled, practically running over to him. Sam opened his arms, accepting fate as Andy made herself comfortable in his arms. She put her head on his chest, clasping her hand in his. Sam cleared his throat.

"Andy McNally, would you do the honor of _officially_ being my fiancé?"

"I don't know, maybe I should keep my options open," she said, but was cut off by a fit of giggles as Sam tickled her. "Okay, okay, of course I'll marry you," she said after a moment. Sam smiled, taking the ring out, he placed it on her delicate finger. She giggled for a second, before kissing him soundly. Sam wasted no time deepening it, his hand tangling in her hair.

Rough, obsessive barking broke their moment. They looked down at Molly, who learned to keep her distance, who was barking at the couple, still not completely comfortable. Sam looked at Andy who was watching the dog admirably. Sam tried to kiss her again, but Andy had already invited Molly up onto the chair. Molly curled herself between the couple, falling asleep.

RBRBRBRBRB

Sam looked down at Andy, who was fast asleep, holding onto Molly, who was also passed out. The ring shimmered in the moonlight, shadows dancing on Andy's skin. Sam kissed her forehead, knowing that the chair was comfortable enough for the warm summer's night. _Right here, _Sam thought, _this is where I belong._

**RBRBRBRBRBRB**

**The end. Sorry if it didn't live up to your expectations. It didn't live up to mine, but I was happy with it. Anyways, there is a sequel, whose name I still need** **help with. So help me come up with ideas. Thanks to all who reviewed, favourited, gave ideas. See ya next time!**


End file.
